Fortune's Fool
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: What happens when Kisara is reborn but she and Kaiba hate each other even though they are being drawn together by fate? Kisara is an OC SKOC. Rating for mature content. AU! Kaiba is slightly OOC. If you don't like then fine but please don't insult me...
1. Chapter 1

_**Fortune's Fool**_

_Hi, so I know that I'm very good at starting stories but not at finishing them. My problem is that I get so many ideas for one story that I start it, then I forget them and have terrible writer's block. Hopefully that won't happen with this one._

_We all know that Kaiba doesn't believe in past lives and I've always wondered how he would react to meeting Kisara again, there are a few good stories along those lines so I decided to do my own with a few twists._

_I decided to change what happened in Ancient Egypt slightly so that later on in this story makes sense, you'll find out those changes in this chapter and any others will be introduced later. I'm also changing how old Mai is, again because I feel that it's a little weird that a 20-something woman is the love interest for a 16 year old lad. Please review, even if you don't like this story. I'm happy to receive any type of comment._

_Just so you know, I'm getting rid of Tea for this fic. Those who've read some of my others will know that I really __**HATE**__ her. Instead of changing her character like I have done in others I'm just writing her out of it. The back story is that she's at a Dance Academy in Paris so Yugi and co haven't heard from her in a while because she's so busy._

_By the way, there will be a __**lot**__ of Welsh in this as I think it's a really beautiful language but as I don't speak much myself, if you can speak it and spot any mistakes then please let me know and let me know the correct way I should put it so I can make the correction._

_Anything you recognise is not mine, including the idea I stole/borrowed from 'The Mummy'._

Name: Kisara Gwenhwyfar Ddriag

Age: 18

Height: 5'7"

Hair colour: Black, turns to electric blue while she's duelling or singing.

Eye colour: Blue

Nationality: ¾ Welsh, ¼ Japanese

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Done to death by slanderous tongue_

_Was the Hero that here lies_" _**Much Ado About Nothing, Act V, Scene iii, lines 3-4 **_by **William Shakespeare**

_**Ancient Egypt…**_

"Kisara! Stay behind me!" Seth growled, pulling his wife behind him to shield her and their unborn child from the mob that was blocking their escape.

"But Seth! I can help." Kisara said desperately. Seth paused slightly.

"If I transfer my Ka to you…" She continued.

"NO! It's too dangerous, I'm not going to risk you and our child like that!" Seth snapped. He glared at the mob facing them, at their head was his own father, Akhenaden.

'_You cannot win this one Seth, just give the girl up and you will live._' His father's voice sounded in his head. Knowing that his father was communicating with him telepathically, Seth snarled in Akhenaden's direction.

'_I will __**never**__ give her up! You will __**never**__ get Kisara's Ka!_' He replied. His father's face twisted with rage.

"High Priest Seth, stand aside and let us destroy the witch!" Akhenaden said.

"No! While there is breath in my body you will not touch her!" Seth growled.

"Then you die too." Akhenaden smirked, drawing back his arm to throw his spear.

Suddenly a voice shouted and caused everyone to freeze.

"STOP!" Riding up in his golden chariot came the Pharaoh Atem. He placed his chariot in front of Seth and Kisara before turning to address the mob.

"Why are you persecuting two high-ranking members of my court?" He demanded rage obvious in his eyes. When no one answered him, he had one of his guards bring forth one of the mob.

"Priest Akhenaden told us that the woman behind the High Priest is a witch and that to save Egypt we must destroy her." The cringing man stuttered.

"That is ridiculous! Her colouring may be different to ours but that is because of her lineage. Kisara is no witch but rather, a Celtic Princess. More than that, she is the keeper of the Millennium Pendant." Atem snorted. He called for the guards to disperse the crowd before turning to Seth and Kisara.

"I apologise that it took so long for me to reach here, but someone managed to conceal what was happening from me." He said smiling at them.

"Don't worry about it, you got here in time anyway. Thank you for saving us." Kisara smiled. Seth helped her up into the chariot before making to get up himself. As he did a spear came flying in his direction out of nowhere, piercing his lower abdomen. He looked down at the spear before looking into Kisara's shocked eyes. He swayed for a moment and then fell to the ground.

"SETH!" Kisara screamed as she rushed to his side. She knelt by his side and clasped his hands with hers.

"Kisara, take care of yourself. Remember, I love you." He whispered, tears in his eyes. He closed his eyes and breathed his last. Tears filled Kisara's eyes as she lay her head on his chest and sobbed as if her heart was breaking, which it was. Atem placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kisara, I'm so sorry." He said softly. He then turned to his guards.

"Find who did this, now!" He shouted. The guards nodded and then rushed off to fulfil his orders. Kisara stood, tears streaking her face.

"Atem, could you do something for me?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly as she turned to face Atem.

"Anything." He nodded, noticing just how fragile she looked.

"Find who did this. Then give me 5 minutes alone with them." She snarled, rage almost overwhelming her sadness.

"I can agree to the first request but not the second. Seth will kill me when I get to the afterlife if I allow you to be anywhere near his killer. Please, ask me for anything else." Atem sighed, he knew how she felt, if he had the chance to be alone with his cousin's killer for 5 minuets then he would gladly take it to punish them personally for their crime.

Kisara thought for a minute before speaking again.

"If you will not allow me to punish my husband's killer then would you object to a monument to Seth's memory being built in this very spot?" She said softly, tears flowing once more as thoughts of revenge were pushed out of her mind.

"That would be a wonderful idea Kisara." Atem nodded. At that moment The guards came running up dragging Akhenaden with them.

"Pharaoh, Priest Akhenaden is the one who killed High Priest Seth!" The captain said.

"Take him away, I sentence him to suffer the Hom Dai." Atem said looked at his uncle coldly. Gasps followed his words, the Hom Dai had never been performed during Atem's reign before and indeed, hadn't been performed in over 300 years. Atem turned back to Kisara.

"Don't worry, none of us will ever forget Seth." He said gently as she wept.

_**6,000 years later, Japan**_

Seto Kaiba glanced around the classroom at the other students, most of them were messing around and acting like a load of chimps. Ever since Domino High had decided to scrap the uniform, the behaviour of the students had deteriorated slightly. It was Literature, the last period on a Friday and everyone was looking forward to the weekend, well almost everyone. Seto Kaiba hated the weekend, his employees always wanted the time off and he always ended up closing Kaiba Corp for either Saturday or Sunday to keep them happy. As Kaiba scowled at this thought Yugi Moto and his friends walked in the door. The group was the same as any other year, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, Ryou Bakura and Tristan Taylor, the only differences were that one of the group wasn't there, Tea Gardiner was studying ballet at a prominent dance academy in Paris, and there were two new people: Kisara Ddriag and her twin brother, Bryn. Kaiba hated Kisara, she was the complete opposite of him and irritated him for fun. Unfortunately for him the 'Geek Squad' as he called them sat near him so he had to hear their entire conversation.

"So Kisa, are we going out this weekend?" Mai asked as they sat down.

"Sure! Sounds good, there's that new club in town we could try." Kisara grinned.

"Yeah but let's not have a repeat of last Saturday ok?" Bryn said rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't _that_ smashed." Kisara argued.

"We found you in a bush." Bryn pointed out.

"Yeah…but that's how you know it was a good night." Kisara ginned, sticking her tongue out at her brother. Bryn just looked at her.

"Fine, if it will make you happy I'll cut back on alcohol this weekend." She sighed eventually.

"Thanks, you know it's not doing your liver any good and you don't want to end up like Grandma." He said.

"Look Bryn, I'm 18, I'm just having a little fun." Kisara sighed again.

"I know Kisa, but you do need to remember that you have responsibilities too." Bryn smiled.

"Well sometimes I just want to get away from those damn 'responsibilities'." Kisara growled before pulling a thick book out of her bag. The cover was of faded green leather with gold lettering stamped on it. From his seat, Kaiba could see the words '_**Les Misérables, par Victor Hugo**_'. From what he could tell, the novel itself was actually _in_ French. Unfortunately for Kisara, the Literature teacher swept into the room at that moment.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Now, let's get started. This term I want you to write an essay comparing and contrasting at least _**two**_ pieces of literature. You also must come up with the essay question that you are write your essay from. You can have this lesson to decide you topic and pieces of literature." The teacher said before sitting at his desk and pulling out some pieces of homework to mark. While most of the class groaned Kaiba smirked to himself, he knew exactly what he was going to write about. He got to work straight away, writing his question and planning his essay, once he'd finished that he took a short break and looked around the room. Everyone was sat with their heads bent over their desks, anguish and confusion written across their features, well, everyone except Kisara. She had 2 books out on her desk which she'd occasionally flip through before settling on a page and writing something from them. Kaiba's eyes drifted to the small stack of paper piled up next to the sheet on which she was writing furiously. She finished the first side and flipped it before continuing to write at a fast pace. It didn't take long for her to finish that side too and she added it to the stack. She picked up the stack of papers and quickly began to scan through them. This took her several minutes and, once she'd finished, she raised her hand. Kaiba noticed that as she did so, a black leather bracelet with a small silver Millennium Eye hanging from it slid slightly down her arm.

"Yes, Miss Ddriag?" The teacher sighed wearily.

"Sir, would you be able to take a look at this essay I've written and see if it meets you're satisfaction?" She asked confidently. Her question caused everyone to raise their heads and look at her. The teacher was just staring at her with his mouth open. Mutely he nodded. Kisara stood up and walked up to the desk before depositing the papers on his desk. She then returned to her seat and waited as the teacher read through her essay. He looked up at her once he'd finished.

"Miss Ddriag, how long did this take you to write?" He asked, obviously slightly stunned.

"Umm…about 38 minutes." She replied, looking at her silver watch.

"So you devised a question, planned an essay and wrote it in 38 minutes?" The teacher asked sceptically.

"Yes sir, at my last school we had a similar assignment presented to us just before I moved so I used the question I was going to use for that. The planning didn't take long and I'm a fast writer." She replied, not looking concerned at the teacher's scepticism.

"And I'm supposed to believe that you wrote an entire essay in less than half the lesson _**on you own**_?"The teacher glared at her for several minutes, almost as if he was trying to get her to admit to cheating. But again, Kisara was unfazed.

"Unfortunately sir, you may choose to not believe me even though I only speak the truth." She said. The teacher grunted before marking her essay. Just before the end of the lesson he looked up.

"Miss Ddriag?" He asked, causing Kisara to look up from her book once more.

"Yes sir?" She answered.

"Would you please remain behind after class for a few minutes to discuss your grade with me?" He asked. Kisara nodded and returned to her book. Once the class had been dismissed Kisara put her things in her bag and waited behind while everyone else filed out. Yugi and the others waited outside anxiously, feeling worried about their friend. Kaiba, who was incredibly curious about what was going on, hid around the corner from them, under the pretence of going through his locker and looking for something. A few moments Kisara stepped out of the Literature room and thanked the teacher.

"So, why did he ask you to stay back?" Mai asked worriedly. The group started to slowly walk towards Kaiba, still pretending to look through his locker.

"Well, he told me that he felt that I shouldn't be in his class anymore…" Kisara started. At this Joey exploded.

"Dat bastard! Why shouldn' ya be in his class?" He shouted.

"JOEY!" Kisara yelled, cutting him off mid-rant. He looked at her.

"If you'd let me finish you'll understand why." She scowled. Joey and the rest (including Kaiba even though they didn't realise it at the time) waited patiently for her to finish her story.

"He only said that because he feels that I'm working at a level that is far too advanced for this level of Literature." She paused but the others just looked at her silently.

"He's going to recommend to an old friend of his who's a university lecturer that I start to do a Literature degree early." Once she'd finished they started congratulating her. Kaiba smirked to himself, this meant that she wouldn't be in Literature anymore to annoy him. He did feel a bit irritated though that _she_ was being pushed ahead while he continued to have to study the High School curriculum.

"That's great Kisa! I always knew that you were too smart for that class!" Yugi grinned.

"Diolch, fy nghefnder i." She grinned back.

"Croeso Kisa." Yugi replied.

"Huh?" Tristan looked confused as did the others.

"Kisa and Yugi were speaking Welsh, what Kisa said was 'Thanks, my cousin.' and Yugi said 'You're welcome Kisa.' I can see why you would be confused if you'd not heard it before." Bryn said, laughing. Kisara had got a fit of the giggles at the others' confused faces and they only got worse when Bryn ended up explaining about her and Yugi speaking Welsh.

"Ach fel 'n ddigrif! 'r dremiau acha 'ch chloriau!" Kisara giggled, setting Yugi and Bryn off laughing.

"No fair Kisa, we can't understand you." Ryou grumbled.

"Hey! I have an idea! Kisa, could you teach me some Welsh?" Joey asked.

"Sure, why not. Why don't you guys come over and I'll teach you some at my place." Kisara said, once she'd finished laughing. The others nodded in agreement and they all wondered off, none of them noticing that Kaiba had even been stood there.

It was later that Kaiba realised that something was off. He'd found that there was something familiar about Kisara's voice when she spoke Welsh even though he'd never heard her speak it before. However, he didn't dwell on it. He was _**Seto Kaiba**_! And no one was going to distract him. Especially not some bint who wore a short green plaid skirt, a black corset, fishnet stockings and green high-heels to school that spoke Welsh! He eventually finished his work for Kaiba Corp and then drove himself home in his dark blue Bugatti Veyron. Not many people knew that the Blue Eyes White Dragon wasn't is only obsession, in fact only is brother really knew just how much of a petrol-head Kaiba was. Although he used limos a lot of the time, he much preferred to drive himself. It didn't take him long to get home and, as soon as he'd parked his car in the garage, e went upstairs to try and get some sleep.

As was his routine, he tried to clear his mind to sleep but no matter what he tried Kisara kept popping into his head. Especially her in her trademark short green plaid skirt that showed of a great deal of her pale legs. Frustrated Kaiba opened his eyes only to find he was still at Kaiba Corp.

"I must have fallen asleep at my desk again." He muttered. He looked at the screen only to find that his work was only half done. He immediately set to work finishing it, swearing under his breath as he did. After a few moments he heard the door open and someone in a pair of high heels walking towards him with the tell-tale click-click. Kaiba simply ignored the intruder, hoping that they would go away. However they didn't, instead they grasped the back of his chair and turned it around.

Before Kaiba could protest the woman pressed their lips firmly to his. At first he was simply too shocked to do anything but as she moved her hands to bury themselves in his hair and started to deepen the kiss he reacted passionately. He brought his arms up to encircle her and he pulled her into his lap, crushing her to his body. Their tongues started to battle for dominance while he ran his hands down her back and across her hips. He kept his right hand on her hip while he move his other to caress her left breast, causing her to shudder and moan slightly in pleasure. By this time he was simply going by instinct, as was she. She moved her hands from their places on his head and pulled the bottom of his shirt out before slipping her hands under it. He moved his lips and began to kiss her neck, causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure which in turn caused him to smirk against her silky smooth skin. He slowly pulled her skirt up while, at the same time she moved her hands and undid his belt and trousers, easing the pressure on his straining erection. She gently pulled his manhood out of his boxers and guided it towards her dripping core as he moved her underwear out of the way. With one thrust he had sheathed himself deep within her, causing him to groan and her to scream in pleasure. She stilled their movements and pulled back slightly to gaze at him. To his surprise it was the face of Kisara looking back at his own…

Kaiba sat up suddenly, breathing hard.

"What the Hell?" He gasped, staring around his room. For several moments he stayed where he was, attempting to calm his breathing. After 5 minutes he found that he was able to breathe normally but that only made him notice a different problem from the same cause.

"Shit." Kaiba growled as he noticed his erection for the first time. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 5am, the time he normally woke up anyway. With a sigh he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower, a _very, __**very, VERY**_ cold one…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fortune's Fool**_

_Hi, so this is chapter 2, I actually wrote the last part of the last chapter while I had a kitten asleep on my lap._

_So there will be a slight crossover with Harry Potter during this fic but not much of one. 2 of the songs in this part are my creation but any that you recognise belong to Paramore, The All-American Rejects and Chuck Berry._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind._" _**A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act I, Scene i, line 234 **_by _**William Shakespeare**_

It was during Homeroom on Monday, that the school was told about the Halloween Costume party that would be a week on Friday. It was also when Kisara and Mai were asked to go and speak to the Principal. Kaiba smirked when they got asked to go, it made him feel better about himself. He'd been having trouble getting that dream out of his mind all weekend and Kisara being in the same room only exacerbated things. When he got home, he set about deciding on a costume. While it seemed predictable for the costumes to be based off of horror films, Kaiba settled on going to the party as a vampire. While he was trying on his costume he admired his reflection in a full-length mirror. He felt that he would make a very aristocratic vampire with his height and pale skin meaning that he would seem like he was a looming creature of the night.

Kisara and Mai were back in class the next day but try as they might, Yugi and the others couldn't get them to explain why the Principal had wanted to see them. They felt that the next week they could persuade them to tell but for the entire week before the party they were in an empty music room with two girls that no one recognised. On the night of the party the girls insisted that they made their own way to the party instead of going with the guys.

Kaiba was stood in the corner of the room watching all the 'plebeians' as he called them mingling. He caught a glimpse of Yugi, dressed as a Pharaoh, walking into the hall with Joey, who was rather funnily dressed as a fish, Tristan, who was dressed as a robot; Ryou, who was dressed as a cowboy; Bryn, who was dressed as the Dark Magician, and Duke, who was dressed as a pirate and looking rather like Jack Sparrow from the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movies. Kaiba couldn't see either of the girls with them and guessed that they were off fixing their make-up. It had surprised him to see the variety of costumes that people had come dressed up in, there was even a group dressed as the characters from the Hamtaro cartoon with someone as Boss, someone as Snoozer ad someone as Hamtaro while his girlfriend was Bijou. A couple of people were even running around dressed as Smurfs. Unfortunately for Kaiba Yugi spotted him and came over.

"What do you want Moto?" Kaiba sneered while trying not to laugh at Joey's costume.

"Have you seen Mai or Kisara? They said they'd meet us here but there's been no sign of them." Yugi asked. Before Kaiba had a chance to reply, the Principal got on the stage and spoke.

"Welcome to the Halloween Costume Party. Now for your entertainment we have a special treat for you. Put your hands together for 'Angels and Demons'!" He grinned before clapping his hands.

Once he'd left the stage the room turned dark, suddenly the spotlights on the stage came on showing an empty stage. People were starting to whisper when suddenly four women appeared in a large cloud of multi-coloured smoke. One of them, dressed in a slutty schoolgirl outfit with a black mask was sat behind a pair of drums while another, this time a Moulin Rouge dancer, picked up a bass. The other two picked up guitars, one was a sexy vampire girl while the other was dressed as a gangster girl with a pair of pinstripe hot-pants and matching bustier crop top.

"Hey Domino High! Hope you enjoy the show!" Said the vampire girl, she then turned to the others ad nodded before starting to play a complicated riff on her guitar. The Schoolgirl started to play a complex rhythm on her drums while the Moulin dancer thickened the texture with her bass. The Gangster girl then played the same riff as the vampire but in a slightly different pitch, creating a harmony. The vampire girl leaned forward and started to sing:

"_Walkin' down this street,_

_I've been down here before._

_I can see you house,_

_It looks just the same._

_You're comin' out the door_

_I'm callin' your name…_

_Hey you! Hey you!_

_Can you see me standing_

_After the pain you've caused me?_

_Hey you! Hey you!_

_Did you know I'm winning,_

_And that I'm over you again?_

_You see me standin' here,_

_You can't believe you're eyes,_

_You're lookin' at my face,_

_It looks just the same,_

_You begin to smile,_

_And say my name…_

_Hey you! Hey you!_

_Can you see me standing_

_After the pain you've caused me?_

_Hey you! Hey you!_

_Did you know I'm winning,_

_And that I'm over you again?_

_You're not gonna get the girl again,_

_I won't give in to your lies._

_Flowers and chocolates,_

_Just won't work_

_Cause I'm out of your league_

_And I'm with someone new._

_I'm doing fine,_

_And Hey! I'm over you!_

_Hey you! Hey you!_

_Can you see me standing_

_After the pain you've caused me?_

_Hey you! Hey you!_

_Did you know I'm winning,_

_And that I'm over you again?_

_Hey you! Hey you!_

_Can you see me standing_

_After the pain you've caused me?_

_Hey you! Hey you!_

_Did you know I'm winning,_

_And that I'm over you again? _"

During the chorus the others in the band sang along with the vampire girl. As they finished their first song most of the crowd applauded and cheered. The only exceptions were a few of the 'popular' girls and Kaiba although he would have applauded except that he was staring at the stage stunned. Even though the girls were wearing masks it was obvious that Mai was one guitarist while Kisara was the other and the lead singer. What surprised Kaiba were 2 things: 1) that she had a very good voice and 2) that her hair turned electric blue while she was singing.

"I take it that you lot liked that then!" Kisara said laughingly. At this cheers went up again.

"That was a song that me and the band wrote and we have another of ours to play for you then we'll get to the stuff you know. So grab someone special to you for this one." Kisara grinned, showing off her vampire fangs.

Kisara and Mai both began playing a melody that sounded almost like a waterfall of notes cascading. The drum player moved to a keyboard and played a gentle accompaniment while the bass player kept everyone in time with gentle sustained notes. Kisara leaned forward, towards the microphone and started to sing.

"_My heart is young,_

_But it feels so old._

_From all that I've been through,_

_Why are you so cold_

_To me?_

_My hopes are dead,_

_My heart's in two._

_But do you even care?_

_I'm dying inside,_

_Is this the end?_

_But I have to believe,_

_That hope's still there._

_And we have to try,_

_To make it work._

_It may be hard,_

_You may want to leave,_

_But I know that love_

_Is in the cards._

_What went wrong?_

_What did I do?_

_How can it be that we are through?_

_I never hurt you_

_And I never would._

_Could it work?_

_Or will it end?_

_Tomorrow will I_

_Still be yours?_

_I don't know…_

_But I have to believe,_

_That hope's still there._

_And we have to try,_

_To make it work._

_It may be hard,_

_You may want to leave,_

_But I know that love_

_Is in the cards._

_I'll fight to the death,_

_To keep our love alive._

_Because I am strong,_

_I won't give up,_

_And I know I will succeed._

_Our love will win,_

_It will not break,_

_Because I love you._

_And I still believe ,_

_That hope's still there._

_But we have to try,_

_To make it work._

_It will be hard,_

_But you will not leave,_

_Because love is_

_In the cards._"

A surprising number of couples actually took Kisara's advice and started to slow-dance during the song. As Kisara sang the last few quivering notes something deep within Kaiba stirred, he didn't know what it was but it was there. Once the song had finished Kisara looked up at the crowd.

"Right then, let's have some stuff that's a bit more upbeat, shall we? By the way, all you Chavs who think you're hardcore, I'd like to see you in a mosh-pit!" Kisara smirked. The drummer sat back at her drums and the band started to play 'Gives You Hell'.

"_I wake up every eveningWith a big smile on my faceAnd it never feels out of placeAnd you're still probably workin'At a 9 to 5 paceI wonder how bad that tastesWhen you see my faceHope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellWhen you walk my wayHope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellNow where's your pickett fence, love?And where's that shiny car?It didn't ever get you farAnd you never seemed so tense, loveI've never seen you fall so hardDo you know where you are?And truth be told, I miss youAnd truth be told, I'm lyin'When you see my faceHope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellWhen you walk my wayHope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellWhen you find a manThat's worth a damnAnd treats you wellThen he's a foolYou're just as wellHope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellTomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself"Where did I go wrong?"But the list goes on and onBut truth be told, I miss youAnd truth be told, I'm lyin'When you see my faceHope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellWhen you walk my wayHope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellWhen you find a manThat's worth a damnAnd treats you wellThen he's a foolYou're just as wellHope it gives you hellNow you'll never seeWhat you've done to meYou can take back your memoriesThey're no good to meAnd here's all your liesYou can look me in the eyesWith the sad, sad lookThat you wear so wellWhen you see my faceHope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellWhen you walk my wayHope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellWhen you find a manThat's worth a damnAnd treats you wellThen he's a foolYou're just as wellHope it gives you hellWhen you see my faceHope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellWhen you walk my wayHope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellWhen you hear this songAnd you sing alongBut you never tellThen you're a foolI'm just as wellHope it gives you hellWhen you hear this songI hope that it will give you hellWhen you sing alongI hope that it will treat you well._"

This song had most people dancing too it and singing along. Kisara kept looking up into the crowd and smirking, in fact it almost seemed to Kaiba that she was smirking in _**his**_ direction. The thought made him slightly nervous but he pushed it out of his mind and ignored it. Kisara, by this time, had started yet another song.

"_Way down Louisiana close to New Orleans,Way back up in the woods among the evergreens...There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood,Where lived a country boy name of Johnny B. Goode...He never ever learned to read or write so well,But he could play the guitar like ringing a GoGo Johnny GoGo GoJohnny B. GoodeHe use to carry his guitar in a gunny sackAnd sit beneath the trees by the railroad , the engineers used to see him sitting in the shade,Playing to the rhythm that the drivers passing by would stop and sayOh my that little country boy could playGo GoGo Johnny GoGo GoJohnny B. GoodeHis mama told him someday he would be a man,And he would be the leader of a big old people coming from miles aroundTo hear him play his music when the sun go downMaybe someday his name would be in lightsSaying Johnny B. Goode GoGo Johnny GoGo GoJohnny B. Goode._" Again, another popular song. This time, instead of looking into the crowd, Kisara kept her eyes closed as she sang.

"Right, now it's time for one of my favourites to end our set. We've been 'Angels and Demons', we hope you liked the show and now, put your hands together for: 'Looking up'!" Kisara said. She leaned forwards and began to sing while the others played accompaniments.

"_Things are looking up, oh finally! I thought I'd never see the day when you smile at me. We always pull through oh when we try, I'm always wrong but you're never right. You're never right! Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep? I'd never trade it in, cuz I've always wanted this! It's not a dream anymore! Ohhh.. It's not a dream anymore! It's worth fighting for. Could have given up so easily I was a few cheap shots away from the end of me Taken for granted, most everything that I would have died for Just yesterday, Just yeterday. Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep? I'd never trade it in, cuz I've always wanted this! It's not a dream anymore! Ohhh.. It's not a dream anymore! It's worth fighting for. God knows the world doesn't need another band, Whoo-oa, whooo-oa! But what a waste it would've been!Whoo-oa, whooo-oa! I can't believe we almost hung it up!Whoo-oa, whooo-oa!We're just getting started, whoo-oa, whooo-oa! Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep? I'd never trade it in, cuz I've always wanted this! It's not a dream anymore! No, no It's not a dream anymore! no, noIt's worth fighting for.I can't believe we almost hung it up Woah-ohohohWe're just getting started! Woah-ohohoh_

_Woah-ohohohWe're just getting started!We're just getting started!_"

After all the applause had ended Kisara, Mai and the other two girls left the stage and approached Yugi and the others.

"So, what did you think?" Kisara grinned.

"That was brilliant Kisa!" Yugi grinned while Joey, Tristan and Ryou nodded in agreement. Bryn was silently looking at the girl dressed as a schoolgirl while Kaiba kept his face impassive.

"So who're your friends? I mean we know you and Mai but who're the other two girls?" Duke asked, winking at the two unknown girls.

"They're a couple of friends of mine from my old school. The schoolgirl is Hermione Granger and the Moulin Rouge dancer is Ginny Weasley. And Duke, stop flirting, they're both taken!" Kisara smiled.

"Damn, I wonder who the lucky S.O.B.'s are." Duke muttered, almost as if in answer to his thoughts, Bryn swept Hermione into his arms and firmly kissed her. Duke looked stunned, Bryn wasn't really the type to just sweep girls off their feet.

"Damn, why didn't I think of that?" Duke muttered, still looking amazed.

"Probably because Hermione is Bryn's girlfriend." Kisara said, an amused look on her face. Suddenly, a guy dressed as the Phantom from 'Phantom of the Opera' swept Ginny into a kiss as well.

"And, there's Ginny's boyfriend, Draco." Kisara grinned. "Hey Draco." She said, Draco just waved his hand and carried on kissing Ginny.

The rest of the party went well, everyone ended up dancing although Kaiba only did when he was dragged to the floor by the entire group of Yugi's friends when the Timewarp started. Most of the time he just stood off to one side and watched as everyone else made fools of themselves. Strangely enough though, Kaiba couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Kisara, he caught himself thinking that the way she moved when she was dancing was incredibly beautiful and, disturbingly for him, arousing. He ended up leaving while she and her friends were playing some drinking game with tequila so that he didn't make a fool of himself in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fortune's Fool**_

_Hi, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, if you have any comments or ideas then feel free to message me and I'll reply._

_Here's a shout out to __**HopelessRomantic183 **__who's my best (and only) reviewer and she's also added me as one of her favourite authors and this story as one of her favourite stories, so this chapter is dedicated to her._

_I know that this is a very short chapter but I wanted it to be so that I could quickly get to Kisara._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Chapter 3**_

"_To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;_

_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come_" _**Hamlet, Act III, Scene i, lines 72-73**_ by _**William Shakespeare**_

Over the next few days Kaiba's dreams were plagued with thoughts of Kisara; this confused him as he kept firmly telling himself that he hated her. On Sunday night he had his strangest dream yet.

Kaiba opened his eyes to sunlight streaming through the open curtains. The window must have been open because he could clearly hear the sound of children playing and laughing. He sat up and looked around, his room looked more or less the same, it seemed like it was for someone older than 18 but apart from that it hadn't changed. He got up and went to the bathroom; it was while he was brushing his teeth that he noticed his left hand. Sitting in pride of place on his ring finger was a simple wedding band.

"When did I get married?" He thought as he finished cleaning his teeth. After washing his face he looked in the mirror briefly and noticed that his face looked a little older. Mentally shrugging it off he went to his dresser and got dressed in his usual home clothes, a pair of jeans and a simple shirt, before going downstairs.

The closer he got to the kitchen the louder the sounds of the children became. Finally, his curiosity overcame his hunger and he went outside to investigate the sounds.

"Daddy!" Yelled a small girl who ran up to him and embraced him. She had long dark brown hair, blue-green eyes and his nose.

'_That's my daughter._' He thought in shock as he embraced her back.

"Daddy, Dafydd wouldn't play with me." The little girl said, pouting prettily while pointing at a boy who seemed a couple of years older than her. Dafydd, the boy, had black hair that was similar to Kaiba's own with the same cerulean blue eyes. He was sat reading a book, one that Kaiba was sure he'd seen before.

"I'm sure he'll play with you in a bit, but he seems to be reading right now." Kaiba said, smiling gently at his daughter.

"But daddy, I want to play with him now!" The little girl said, stamping her foot.

"If it'll get you to be quiet Eirawen then I'll play with you now." Dafydd sighed, putting down his book, it was Victor Hugo's _**Les Misérables **_in French.

"Morning Dad." Dafydd smiled at Kaiba before taking Eirawen's hand and leading her away to play with her tea set.

"Big brother!" Kaiba turned to see a 20-year-old Mokuba with a young girl of about 2 or 3 in his arms. The toddler had little black ringlets and the same blue-green eyes as Eirawen as well as Kaiba's nose.

"Daddy!" She shouted, reaching for him. Kaiba reached towards her and pulled her into his arms, smiling as she snuggled up to him.

"Looks like Nia is a real daddy's girl." Mokuba laughed, smiling at the sight.

Suddenly a pair of female arms wrapped themselves around Kaiba's waist from behind. The woman planted a gentle kiss on Kaiba's cheek.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." Kaiba said back, instinctively knowing that this was his wife.

"The doctor gave me some good news. I'm pregnant again." She whispered in his ear.

"That's wonderful!" Kaiba said, turning around. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then looked at her face. It was Kisara, she looked beautiful and content, with an almost glowing about her.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing him with a loving smile.

"I…" Kaiba started, but at that moment he woke up.

As Kaiba looked around his room, the same way it had been when he went to sleep, he felt a sense of loss, not only because his arms felt strangely empty without Nia in them but also because his finger felt strange without a wedding ring on it. Before he realised what was happening, Kaiba felt a tear sliding down his face. He wanted everything that he'd just dreamed, even Kisara by his side, which surprised him.

"Why do I even want Kisara? I hate her!" He muttered, wiping the errant tear away. From that night onwards, his dreams were plagued by dreams of Kisara and the life they could have together.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fortune's Fool**_

_Hi, so again this chapter is for __**HopelessRomantic183**__ as she's the only one who is reviewing._

_This chapter is mainly about Kisara, and you'll learn a bit more about her 'responsibilities' that you heard about in Chapter 1. Again, if you have any comments or suggestions then please let me know._

_You might be wondering about the whole Kaiba trying to kill Yugi thing, well that's something that I've nicked…I mean erm...borrowed from the original manga. If you're interested then you can find it at one (no space). Again I'm 'borrowing' a concept from 'The Mummy' so please don't sue me!_

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Chapter 4**_

"_What's gone and what's past help_

_Should be past grief._" _**The Winter's Tale, Act III, scene ii, lines 223-224**_ by _**William Shakespeare**_

A couple of days after the Halloween party Kisara was sat alone in her room reading. Bryn had gone to the airport with Hermione, Ginny and Draco. After the party he'd dropped a major bombshell on Kisara, he was going to move back to the UK and return to their old school so that he could be with Hermione.

"I'm sorry Kisa, but I can't stay here anymore. I miss Hermione too much and I love her. So I'm going to go back with her." He'd said while Hermione and the others were still asleep.

"Bryn, I understand, don't worry about me. Besides, you have other responsibilities back home." Kisara had said with a smile.

Very few people knew that Bryn and Kisara weren't actually human, in fact they were a very rare species called a _Ddriag_, while humans are descended from apes, Ddriags are descended from dragons. They are almost completely indistinguishable from humans except for their ears which are slightly pointed and when they lose their temper. Ddriags have a much more fiery temper and, when they lose it, their eyes change to look like those of a dragon and often something bursts into flames. Most Ddriags can control the flames but they have no level of control over their eyes. But Bryn was no ordinary Ddriag, he was a member of the Ddriag Royal Family, to be more specific, he was the King of the Ddriags. This, of course, meant that Kisara was a princess. Normally this was every girl's dream, especially when they're small, but Kisara just wanted a normal life; and, to some extent she managed to have just that. So Bryn left to go back to the UK; when the time came for the others to leave there were some very tearful goodbyes. But shortly before they left, Hermione gave Kisara some news that really comforted her. Bryn and Hermione were engaged and she wanted Kisara and Ginny to be her Maids of Honour.

Kisara took a break from her reading and looked up, the house was so quiet without anyone else there; it seemed different, it looked the same but it just felt different, more empty. Her bedroom was still the same leaf green with white floor boards. She was sat at that moment, on her window seat, which was covered with a white padded cushion and emerald green cushions and had matching emerald green curtains that could be used to separate it from the rest of the room. One of the many books from her bookshelves was sat on her lap as she looked around the room. In some ways it was a room fit for a princess, the double bed was made of cast iron painted white and had white silk sheets that had emerald green silk trim and lace netting curtains around it. Next to the bed was a white painted bedside table with gold trim and nearby, on the other side of the bed, was a matching chest of drawers. The dressing table was also matching, as was the wardrobe. She had several rugs on the floor, one green, one blue and one white, as well as matching cushions on the bed. There were various photos around the room, including a moving one of her, Bryn, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and a distant cousin of Kisara and Bryn's. With a sigh Kisara placed a piece of emerald green ribbon in her book to keep her place and stopped reading. For days she'd been having difficulty concentrating on reading, it seemed that, just as she would get into her reading when suddenly a pair of cerulean eyes would pop into her mind unexpectedly. The first time it happened she threw the book she was reading across the room in frustration which she instantly regretted.

She looked at the clock and sighed, it was about 6 pm, time to get something to eat. As she was cooking she let her mind wonder, again those blue eyes popped into her head. She was so busy admiring them that she completely forgot about her cooking. Luckily it was only spaghetti bolognaise so by the time she realised, it wasn't ruined. Her mind even wandered while she was doing the washing up after she'd eaten. Finally, by the time it was 8 pm, she was so freaked out by her daydreams that she rang Yugi.

"Hey Kisa, what's up?" He asked when he answered the phone.

"I just need to talk to you, are you free to come over now?" She asked, biting her lip. If anyone out of their group of friends would understand and not yell at her, it was Yugi. He always had liked Kaiba, even when Kaiba had tried to kill him, Tristan and Joey. Also she'd been having some weird dreams and felt sure that Yugi would be able to explain them.

"Sure, I'll be over in about 10 minutes, ok?" Yugi replied.

"That's fine, thanks." Kisara said, feeling relieved.

10 minutes later Yugi arrived.

"So what's up Kisa?" He asked once they were sat in the living room.

"I've been having these weird dreams lately and I've been daydreaming at thee weirdest times." She explained while Yugi listened.

"What happened in these dreams?" Yugi asked, Kisara looked pensive before launching into a description of what happened in the first one:

" "Kisara! Stay behind me!" Someone who looked like Kaiba growled, pulling a woman who looked like me behind him to shield her from a mob that was blocking our escape.

"But Seth! I can help." I said desperately. He paused slightly.

"If I transfer my Ka to you…" I continued.

"NO! It's too dangerous, I'm not going to risk you and our child like that!" He snapped. He glared at the mob facing them, at their head was his father, Akhenaden.

Seth snarled in Akhenaden's direction.

"High Priest Seth, stand aside and let us destroy the witch!" Akhenaden said.

"No! While there is breath in my body you will not touch her!" Seth growled.

"Then you die too." Akhenaden smirked, drawing back his arm to throw his spear.

"STOP!" Riding up in his golden chariot came someone who looked like you who was dressed as a Pharaoh. You placed your chariot in front of us before turning to address the mob.

"Why are you persecuting two high-ranking members of my court?" You demanded rage angrily. When no one answered you, you had one of your guards bring forth one of the mob.

"Priest Akhenaden told us that the woman behind the High Priest is a witch and that to save Egypt we must destroy her." The cringing man stuttered.

"That is ridiculous! Her colouring may be different to ours but that is because of her lineage. Kisara is no witch but rather, a Celtic Princess. More than that, she is the keeper of the Millennium Pendant." You snorted. You called for the guards to disperse the crowd before turning to us.

"I apologise that it took so long for me to reach here, but someone managed to conceal what was happening from me." You said smiling at us.

"Don't worry about it, you got here in time anyway. Thank you for saving us." I smiled. Kaiba helped me up into the chariot before making to get up himself. As he did a spear came flying in his direction out of nowhere, piercing his lower abdomen. He looked down at the spear before looking into my eyes. He swayed for a moment and then fell to the ground.

"SETH!" I screamed as rushing to his side. I knelt by his side and clasped his hands with mine.

"Kisara, take care of yourself. Remember, I love you." He whispered, tears in his eyes. He then closed his eyes and died. Tears filled my eyes and I laid my head on his chest and sobbed as if my heart was breaking, which it was. You placed your hand on my shoulder.

"Kisara, I'm so sorry." You said softly. You then turned to your guards.

"Find who did this, now!" You shouted. The guards nodded and then rushed off to fulfil your orders. I stood, still crying.

"Atem, could you do something for me?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly as I turned to face you.

"Anything." You nodded.

"Find who did this. Then give me 5 minutes alone with them." I snarled, rage almost overwhelming my sadness.

"I can agree to the first request but not the second. Seth will kill me when I get to the afterlife if I allow you to be anywhere near his killer. Please, ask me for anything else." You sighed.

I thought for a minute before speaking again.

"If you will not allow me to punish my husband's killer then would you object to a monument to Seth's memory being built in this very spot?" I said softly, tears flowing once more as thoughts of revenge were pushed out of my mind.

"That would be a wonderful idea Kisara." You nodded. At that moment The guards came running up dragging Akhenaden with them.

"Pharaoh, Priest Akhenaden is the one who killed High Priest Seth!" The captain said.

"Take him away, I sentence him to suffer the Hom Dai." You said looked at Akhenaden coldly. Gasps followed your words and you turned back to me.

"Don't worry, none of us will ever forget Seth." You said gently as I wept." Kisara said. All the while she talked, Yugi was silent.

"And what happened in the other dreams?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering around this huge house and a little girl came running up to me shouting "Mummy!" She had long dark brown hair and the same eye colour as me. Then a boy with black hair and cerulean eyes came up to me and said. "I'll take Eirawen outside to play mum." He then took Eirawen, the little girl by the hand an led her outside. I then went to a car and drove to a doctors I spent a bit of time in there and just before I came out the doctor said "Congratulations, you're pregnant." I drove back to the house and parked the car, then I walked out to the garden. There was a man stood there holding a little toddler with little black ringlets and my eyes watching the two children from before. I walked up and wrapped my arms around his waist. I then kissed him gently on his cheek and said "Hi" softly. He said "Hi" back and I whispered in his ear that I was pregnant. He replied that it was wonderful and kissed me softly before looking into my face. It was Kaiba. And the other one, well, I don't really want to talk about it." Kisara said, her face heating up as she remembered the rather erotic encounter she'd had in one of her dreams.

"And the daydreams?" Yugi asked, pulled her out of her recollection.

"I keep seeing the same pair of eyes, they're Kaiba's eyes." She answered, looking very uncomfortable. Yugi sat pensively for a moment before looking at Kisara..

"Well, the first dream was of your past in Ancient Egypt. It seems that you were married to Kaiba then. The second one seems to be a possible future. As for the eyes in your daydreams, well, Kisa…" Yugi said, Kisara looked at him.

"I think you might be falling for Kaiba." He smiled.

"What? I…I…I…I can't be falling for Kaiba!" She gasped.

"I think you are, and in fact I think you've been falling for him for a while. Do you remember when we were 12 and you had your dream wedding all planned out, including your ideal husband?" Yugi asked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, why?" Kisara asked, looking confused.

"You said that you wanted to marry someone tall, with brown hair and blue eyes. Kisa, you described Kaiba perfectly." Yugi grinned. Kisara buried her face in her hands.

"How could I fall for someone who completely _**HATES**_ me?" She moaned.

"I wouldn't say he completely hates you, during your performance at the school Halloween party he couldn't keep his eyes off you. And when you wrote that essay in Literature, he started watching you. Kisa, he _must_ feel _**something**_ for you, and I really doubt it's hatred." Yugi smiled.

Kisara lay in bed that night thinking, it _did_ make sense that she was falling for Kaiba with the dreams she'd been having. But she wasn't convinced that he didn't hate her.

"Since when did love become so complicated?" She huffed before turning over to go to sleep.

_**Meanwhile, in Egypt…**_

Dr Atashi and his team of archaeologists had been digging for weeks, and finally they'd found something. Buried at the base of Anubis in Heliopolis was a box with hieroglyphs warning not to open the box, of course, they ignored it. Inside was a book, in fact it was a copy of '_The Book of the Dead_'. Roughly 2 feet under the box containing the book there was a sarcophagus which had had all the sacred spells chiselled off. Dr Atashi used a form of Ancient Egyptian key to open both the box and the sarcophagus, revealing the book and a very 'juicy' looking mummy. Pleased with his finds, Dr Atashi decided to put them in the Egyptian exhibit in Domino museum where he was the resident Egyptian expert.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fortune's Fool**_

_Hi, so this one again is dedicated to __**HopelessRomantic183**__ who got some bad news just before reading the last chapter. So in this chapter guess who's coming back? Lol, no it's not Tea!_

_Again I'm borrowing ideas from 'The Mummy' in this bit._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Translation time!**_

_I'm aware that very few people actually speak Welsh so I've translated what I've used here for you:_

Ewwww! Sy 'n grwn yn diflasu! _Ewwww! That is completely disgusting!_

Fi 'n grwn amoda Kisa. Namyn ddylai mo ddisgwyl cara a , ddisgwyl cara dydy gostega 'n oddly. _I completely agree Kisa. But he shouldn't look like that, it looks like he's still juicy._

A dybi a gwna _**mo**_ casewch 'm? _And you say he __**doesn't**__ hate me?_

Gwna mo , dydy 'n debygol irrritated at 'n yn areithio Cymraeg. _He doesn't, he's probably just irritated by us speaking Welsh._

Dyma _**MO**_ da! _This is __**NOT**__ good!_

'n dragwyddol bwyso chymhorthdal ato O Naf, a ad 'n barhaol chyneua ddisgleiria arno. Bwyso i mewn dangnefedd Amen. _Eternal rest grant unto him, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon him. May he rest in peace. Amen. _

_**Chapter 5**_

"_By the pricking of my thumbs,_

_Something wicked this way comes._" _**Macbeth, Act IV, Scene i, lines 44-45**_

It was the next day and the entire of Kisara's (and Kaiba's) history class were on a school trip to Domino museum to see the new exhibits in the Ancient Egyptian section.

"Why did we have to come to this stupid museum?" Kaiba grumbled under his breath. Kisara bit back a smile, ever since she realised (with Yugi's help) that she was falling for Kaiba she had been noticing little things about him that she'd never realised or appreciated before such as his sarcastic wit or his phenomenal intelligence, that's not to say that she didn't know he was intelligent before, rather that she had just not paid any attention to that fact.

After about 10 minutes they managed to get round to the 2 new exhibits.

"Ewwww! Sy 'n grwn yn diflasu!" Kisara said with her nose wrinkled when she saw the mummy.

"Fi 'n grwn amoda Kisa. Namyn ddylai mo ddisgwyl cara a , ddisgwyl cara dydy gostega 'n noddlyd." Yugi nodded, looking at the mummy intently.

"Would you two losers stop talking gibberish, it's very irritating." Kaiba said, looking annoyed. In actual fact, he was feeling slightly concerned at just how familiar Kisara speaking Welsh actually was.

"A dybi a gwna _**mo**_ casewch 'm?" Kisara said to Yugi.

"Gwna mo , dydy 'n debygol irrritated at 'n yn areithio Cymraeg. Sorry Kaiba, we'll stop now." Yugi said, turning and smiling at Kaiba.

"Finally." Kaiba muttered.

"Hey! Look at that!" Kisara said when she spotted the book.

"Trust you to notice a book Kisa!" Yugi laughed, making his way over. Kaiba also made his way over.

"That's the '_Book of the Dead_'." Yugi said, peering at it.

"I think it's obvious that it's a book Moto." Kaiba sneered.

"Shut up Kaiba, I'm trying to read this." Kisara said, frowning at the text.

"Ummm…Kisa, should you be reading that out?" Yugi said.

"It's only a book Yugi." Kisara sighed. She started reading something out of the book. As she finished, the ground started shaking and the lights all went out. There was the sound of glass smashing and some of the broken glass sprayed towards Kisara, Yugi and Kaiba, all of whom ducked out of the way.

"What the hell happened?" Kaiba asked once it had all stopped.

"Hang on." Kisara said, pulling out her iPhone and switching on the torch app. She shined it around the room.

As the small beam of light fell on the sarcophagus a loud gasp went up.

"Umm…guys, where'd the mummy go?" Yugi asked. A slight noise behind them caused Kisara to whirl around.

"Dyma _**MO**_ da!" She said. Everyone turned to look where she was looking. Stood there, in all its juiciness, was the mummy.

"Seth, keetah aja nilo." The mummy said.

"What's it saying?" Kaiba asked.

"Seth, come with me and I will spare your friends." Kisara spat. If she had been a cat then Kaiba could have sworn that her fur would have been standing on end. Kaiba looked at the mummy.

"How about no." He said, something about this mummy didn't sit well with him. Kisara passed her phone to Yugi.

"Looks like it's my turn to deal with this." She grinned. She pulled her deck out of her pocket and flicked through it until she found the card she wanted. By this time the mummy was starting to stalk towards them.

Oi! Mummy boy, look what I got!" Kisara smirked before playing the card in her duel-disk.

"Why have you used Rescue Cat?" Kaiba asked. Almost as if in answer to his question, the cat hissed at the mummy who let out a loud shrieking noise before sweeping away in a large cloud of black smoke. As it left the lights came back on.

"How'd you know what to do?" Yugi asked.

"Because I actually _**watched**_ 'The Mummy'." She grinned. No one had a chance to say anymore because at that moment there was a loud screaming sound coming from a couple of rooms away. Yugi, Kisara and Kaiba looked at each other before running towards the source of the sound. When they got there they saw Dr. Atashi, the Egyptian expert lying on the ground with all the moisture sucked out of him.

"'n dragwyddol bwyso chymhorthdal ato O Naf, a ad 'n barhaol chyneua ddisgleiria arno. Bwyso i mewn dangnefedd Amen." Kisara said softly before doing the sign of the cross.

"This is _**really**_ not good!" Kisara sighed, turning to look at Kaiba and Yugi.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaiba asked, folding his arms.

"Hmm…let's see, there's a walking _**DEAD**_ guy who's sucking the life out of people just like in 'The Mummy'. Why is that bad I wonder?" Kisara snapped sarcastically.

"Ah…" Kaiba said. Kisara gave him a withering look.

"Yes, ah…" She snorted.

"And even worse, this is the one that killed Kaiba in Ancient Egypt and wanted you kill you too Kisa." Yugi piped up. Kaiba gave him a very funny look.

"What the Hell are you talking about Moto?" He asked.

"We'd better explain." Kisara said, looking at Yugi.

"You're right." Yugi agreed. Kisara looked at her watch.

"Thank God that history is our last lesson today. And it's supposed to have finished now. Why don't we stop by my place now and we can get this explanation over with." She suggested.

"Fine." Kaiba sighed.

"So you're trying to tell me that in some past life I was murdered by that mummy? You can't seriously believe all that Ancient Egypt crap!" Kaiba snapped.

"Well, when you have a vision and you see someone you know die, it does tend to convert you." Kisara growled. "Besides, even if you don't believe in past lives, surely you agree that Akhenaden is bad news." She continued.

"Alright, so how do we get rid of it?" Kaiba asked.

"I could probably get the right spell from the '_Book of the Living_' from Isis. That would make him easier to kill." Yugi suggested.

"Somehow I doubt that Akhenaden will let you read it. We'd need a distraction." Kaiba pointed out.

"Just leave that to me." Kisara said grimly.

"And I have an idea of how to get him to where we want him." Yugi grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fortune's Fool**_

_Thanks to __**justheretoreadff**__ for adding this story to their Story Alert list, thanks to __**Yami Monkey**__ for adding this story to their favourite story list._

_This chapter is actually from an idea that __**HopelessRomantic183 **__suggested to me in a review. And if there are a few mistakes then I'm sorry, I wrote this with a kitten asleep on my lap so it was a bit difficult writing it on my laptop (also on my lap)._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

"_If chance will have me king, why, chance may crown me_

_Without my stir._" _**Macbeth, Act I, Scene iii, lines 155-156 **_by _**William Shakespeare**_

Akhenaden had spent so long in limbo, time passed while he had no recollection of it. He was in darkness that seemed as thick as tar. Suddenly a voice broke through the darkness, saying the words of resurrection from the '_Book of the _Dead', causing him to stir once more. He knew that voice, it was the voice of the woman his son had chosen over him, Kisara. '_How ironic_', he thought, '_that __**she**__ should be the one to bring me back. Little does she know that she is awakening her downfall._'

As she finished saying the words of the spell, Akhenaden felt his body reforming slightly, not completely as he still had a sacred duty to do before he had his full body, but enough that he would be able to it. He smashed his way out of the glass cabinet that he was stored in after using his powers to cause the lights to turn out. He literally flew across the room to land behind a group of 3 people one of whom, a woman Akhenaden realised, was holding some strange and small device that emitted light. The tiny beam landed on the sarcophagus that had contained Akhenaden until very recently.

"Umm…guys, where'd the mummy go?" One of the people in front of him asked. The figure was of someone very short but the hair and the voice matched perfectly, the Pharaoh Atem. Akhenaden shifted slightly, thinking that he would get his hands around the Pharaoh's neck and kill him in revenge. But his movement made a slight noise and the woman with the light whirled around. She was different but she was definitely Kisara, she even spoke that same strange language. As she spoke, everyone else in the room turned to face him. The other person from the trio that was in front of him caused Akhenaden to almost gasp. It was Seth alive and well, he looked exactly the same as he had once done.

"Seth, come with me and I will spare your friends." Akhenaden said, Seth just looked blankly at him.

"What's it saying?" He asked. Kisara translated and Seth turned to look at Akhenaden once more.

"How about no." Seth said, looking at Akhenaden uneasily. Kisara passed the device to the Pharaoh before turning and looking grimly at Akhenaden.

"Looks like it's my turn to deal with this." She grinned, there was a light in her eyes that Akhenaden didn't like, he remembered seeing the same light in her eyes when she foiled one of his plots to kill the Pharaoh, not that she discovered who was behind it. She pulled out a stack of rectangular pieces of what looked like thick Papyrus and began flicking through it. Akhenaden started to move towards them once more but it was at that moment that she found what she was looking for.

"Oi! Mummy boy, look what I got!" Kisara smirked as she placed the rectangle in a strange device attached to her arm. The air in front of her shimmered slightly and, where the shimmer had been, there stood a small cat in a helmet.

"Why have you used Rescue Cat?" Seth asked her, at that moment the cat saw Akhenaden. It hissed at him, causing, for a moment, a jolt of fear to course its way through Akhenaden. He let out a loud shrieking noise and whirled away in a cloud of black smoke.

As Akhenaden fled from the cat, the lights in the rooms he passed through went out. Suddenly he felt a tugging sensation from a room near where he had been kept. Giving into it, Akhenaden raced towards its source and saw one of the archaeologists who had opened the box. The mad didn't even know what hit him, Akhenaden had ripped out his eyes and tongue and drained the life out of him before he knew what was happening. As Akhenaden sucked the man's life out, he could feel his body reforming slightly. Once the man was dead, Akhenaden raced out of the building; the moment he was outside, he felt that tugging sensation again and followed it once more. It led him to another building, once inside the tugging sensation seemed to come from several directions at once. One by one he followed them and, with each one, he drained more life and reformed a bit more. In the final room his victim, a young man of about 20 with bright red hair, had a young lady in the room with him. She started screaming as her companion had his life drained out of him.

"Serve me and no harm will come to you." Akhenaden said, holding his hand out to the girl. She looked at him for a moment before placing her hand in his.

"What is your name?" He asked as he ran with her from the building where the bodies were just being discovered.

"Serena, what should I call you?" The girl asked.

"Call me 'Master' or 'Lord Akhenaden'." He replied. It was only moments later that he found an abandoned building and dragged her inside. Using his powers he made the place habitable for the pair of them and then set about examining Serena. She was tall with tanned skin (although less tanned than that of Egyptian women) and blond hair. She had dark brown eyes that were almond-shaped and set in a very pretty face. '_She will make a perfect concubine when I rule the world._' He thought.

"Master?" Selena's voice broke through his reverie.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at her.

"I was wondering if I might be able to get some other clothes, these ones have been severely ripped in our flight." She said, looking nervous. Akhenaden didn't answer, he simply conjured some new clothes for her. They were white linen garments, in the Ancient Egyptian style, with golden armbands and lace up sandals.

"Thank you Master." She said as she took the clothes from him. She swiftly changed into them. '_A fine concubine indeed._' Akhenaden thought once he saw her dressed as an Ancient Egyptian.

"Selena, come here, I have a job for you." He said, smirking.

"Yes Master." She replied, not knowing what he wanted her to do.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fortune's Fool**_

_Hey, thanks again to __**HopelessRomantic183**__._

_It might seem like this story is coming to the end but there's still a bit to go yet. Again I've borrowed ideas from 'The Mummy' again but also, because I'm a blood donor I've used a similar procedure for that. I did change Yugi's blood type to fit this story and I'm sorry if that irritates any readers. Standard procedure towards comments or ideas, they're all welcome! The Welsh in this chapter has been translated again and the spell Kisara chants to heal Kaiba was actually written by me._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Translations**_

Fel ydy a achos ddial Akhenaden? Braena i mewn Annwfn! _How's that for revenge Akhenaden? Rot in Hell!_

Asbri chan 'r briddo a awyr ,

Cardota chan 'th

Chlyw 'm chria.

Chyflea 'th alluoedd rhyddha ,

A feddyginiaetha pawb anafau

Chan 'm chyfaill. _Spirits of the earth and sky,_

_I beg of thee_

_Hear my cry._

_Set thy powers free,_

_And heal all wounds_

_Of my friend._

_**Chapter 7**_

"_**Macbeth:**__ If we should fail?_

_**Lady Macbeth: **__We fail?_

_But screw your courage to the sticking place,_

_And we'll not fail._" _**Macbeth, Act 1, Scene vii, lines 59-61 **_by _**William Shakespeare**_

"I can't believe they persuaded me to do this." Kaiba muttered. He was stood alone in the middle of a field, Kisara and Yugi were hiding somewhere nearby but he had no idea where. Yugi's great plan to get Akhenaden where they wanted him was simply to use Kaiba as bait.

"Well, here goes." Kaiba sighed, pulling his deck out and finding his three Blue Eyes, and then summoning them. As Yugi had guessed, he didn't have long to wait for Akhenaden to show up.

"Seth, have you decided to join me?" Akhenaden asked, strangely in Japanese. What none of them realised was that, when Akhenaden had drained Dr. Atashi he had gained the ability to speak Japanese.

"NOW!" Kisara shouted. She and Yugi ran out of some nearby bushes and went to join Kaiba. '_Bushes, well __**that**__ was original._' Kaiba thought sarcastically. Yugi pulled out a piece of paper that had the required spell and started to recite it while Kisara stood in front of him. Akhenaden snarled at her.

"You don't scare me Mummy boy. Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough!" Kisara smirked. With a roar Akhenaden charged at her. Suddenly a bright white light surrounded Kisara, blinding everyone. When the light faded Kaiba was surprised to see Kisara sat on the back of a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Obviously Akhenaden was equally surprised.

"Surprised Akhenaden? Even in _**this**_ lifetime I'm not a normal princess, I'm a Ddriag and a dragon rider." She smirked. Akhenaden got his surprise under control and tried again to attack Kisara. This time she simply encouraged her dragon to fly out of the way. This, in turn caused Akhenaden to follow her, using some strange Ancient Egyptian powers to fly after her. Kaiba would always remember that fight, the sight of Kisara and the dragon flying was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen, it seemed like dragon and rider were actually one. Akhenaden's flight seemed clumsy in comparison with Kisara and the Blue Eyes' graceful swooping and soaring. Kisara landed just in front of Yugi and Kaiba at the exact moment that Yugi finished saying the spell. There was a low rumbling and a chariot swooped past Akhenaden, as it left the others could see a transparent Akhenaden in the back. Akhenaden watched until it vanished, he then turned and started towards Kisara, Kaiba and Yugi, murder obvious in his eyes.

"Wasn't that spell supposed to kill him?" Kaiba asked Kisara.

"No, it's just made him mortal." She replied, her eyes never leaving Akhenaden. When he was about 2 feet away, Yugi rushed up to him with a large net and tried to throw it over him. Unfortunately for him, he missed.

"Well that went well." Kaiba sneered.

"Oi! Be nice, hang on…Yugi, where'd that net come from?" Kisara said.

"I hid it in my bag, I thought we could use it like they do in '_Scooby-Doo_'." Yugi replied, looking sheepish.

"Good plan, with just one major drawback, _**WE AREN'T IN A CARTOON**_!" Kaiba snapped, taking his focus off Akhenaden. This in turn caused Kisara to turn to Kaiba.

"Will you just shut_** up!**_" She snapped back. It was in this moment of non-concentration that Akhenaden struck. He picked Kaiba up by the front of his shirt and bodily threw him to one side. Kaiba's head struck a rock hard and the branch of a bush broke under his right hand, cutting just above where his vein was, slicing it open.

Akhenaden then turned towards Kisara, intent on killing her but, as he faced her he was struck by the fact that her eyes were blazing and that they looked very different to how they should. The iris had spread across her eye and become a bright sapphire blue while the pupil had become a slit and ran from the top of her eye to the bottom; in short, her eyes had become those of a dragon.

"You _**really**_ shouldn't have done that!" She growled, snarling and showing her teeth which had become slightly sharper than they should have been. Akhenaden just smirked, looking nonplussed. Before he had a chance to move, Kisara pulled a sword from its scabbard at her side, something that Akhenaden, Yugi and Kaiba had all failed to notice. As Akhenaden rushed to attack her, Kisara held her sword out straight in his path. As it pierced his stomach, Akhenaden's eyes widened with shock. Kisara twisted the sword and snarled at him.

"Fel ydy a achos ddial Akhenaden? Braena i mewn Annwfn!" She said as she drew the sword out. It took less than 2 minutes for Akhenaden to die, for real this time, leaving Kisara and Yugi's attention free to see to Kaiba. Kisara ran to the bush they'd been hiding in and grabbed a small leather bag that she'd left there. She then ran to Kaiba's side. Kaiba was very pale and his skin was cool to the touch.

"He'd losing a lot of blood from that wound on his wrist, I'll need to heal that before I replace any blood he's lost. The head wound's not too bad, it'll just be a bit sore for a while." She muttered, examining the head wound and the cut on his wrist. She reached into her bag and pulled out a sprig of Angelica, some Apple blossom, Fennel, Heather, Holly, Nettle, Peppermint, Rowan, Saffron, Violet and Willow. She arranged them in a sort of bouquet and then made a small ring of stones. Into it she put some more rowan wood and glared at it. It immediately burst into flames. As Yugi watched on anxiously she threw the plants into the fire before sitting cross-legged. And closing her eyes.

"Asbri chan 'r briddo a awyr ,

Cardota chan 'th

Chlyw 'm chria.

Chyflea 'th alluoedd rhyddha ,

A feddyginiaetha pawb anafau

Chan 'm chyfaill." She chanted. Before Yugi's eyes the wound on Kaiba's wrist closed itself up and faded, until all that was left was a faint white scar. The small wound on his head also healed, leaving no trace.

Once the wounds were healed, she opened her eyes and then pulled her bag towards her. She rooted around in it for a while before pulling out a rubber tube, 3 needles, some alcohol wipes and some surgical tape. The then grabbed a bottle of water and splased it in Kaiba's face, bringing him round. He was very woozy, a symptom of his blood loss.

"Kaiba, you've lost a lot of blood and it needs replacing; what blood type are you?" Kisara asked gently, understanding that he wasn't really going to be entirely with it.

"A+" He replied, his eyes out of focus. Kisara nodded.

"Right, you'll feel a slight singing sensation I'm afraid but don't worry." She smiled.

"Kisa, where are we going to get A+ blood from? We're in a field!" Yugi said biting his lip in concern.

"That's not a problem, it doesn't _**have**_ to be A+." Kisara replied as she wiped the crook of Kaiba's elbow with an alcohol wipe.

"Huh?" Yugi asked, looking confused.

"We're both O+, that's a universal donor. It means that we can give a blood donation to anyone who's Rhesus positive." She explained. She wiped the crook of her own elbow with another alcohol wipe, she then attached one of the needles to one end of the rubber tube. She then located the vein and pushed the needle in, securing it with the surgical tape. She then attached another needle to the other end of the tube before placing it in Kaiba's arm and securing that end too. She then encouraged the blood to flow out of her arm and into Kaiba.

"About 2 pints should do it from me." She murmured.

"2 pints?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, he's lost about 6 but will be able to function normally on 4." She replied, after about 30 minutes she pulled the needle out of her arm. She then removed the needle from the tube.

"Right Yugi, come here." She said briskly after throwing the needle into the fire which was still burning. Yugi obeyed silently. She gave him the tube to hold and then wiped the crook of his arm with a final alcohol wipe. She attached the final needle to the unused end of the tube before inserting it into Yugi's arm.

"Ow!" Yugi complained.

"Yugi, don't be such a baby." Kisara sighed as she secured it with some more tape, she threw the alcohol wipes into the fire and settled down with a pad of cotton wool from her bag over the needle hole in her arm.

After another 30 minutes Kisara looked at Yugi.

"Right, you can remove the needle from your arm." She said before throwing the cotton wool into the fire. She fetched another pad for Yugi and passed it to him.

"Put that over the wound and press down with the middle three fingers." She said. Yugi did as she instructed. Kaiba tried to sit up but Kisara stopped him.

"You might still be a bit woozy, just stay there for a few minutes." She said softly, pushing on his chest. By this time the tube was clear of blood so Kisara removed the needle from Kaiba's arm and showing him how to press the pad of cotton wool against the mark. She then threw the tube and other two needles in the fire as well.

"Why are you doing that?" Kaiba asked, watching her every move.

"It's the most hygienic way for us to dispose of anything I've used to treat you." Kisara explained.

After about 10 minutes Kisara helped Kaiba up and he and Yugi threw the cotton wool into the fire. Once they'd burned Kisara poured the remainder of the bottle of water on the fire to douse the flames.

"Right, you're down 2 pints of blood Kaiba so you need to try and take it easy for about a month. Yugi and I will be as well." She said, still slightly in medical mode. Kaiba looked like he wanted to say something sarcastic but wisely he just held his tongue and nodded. Kisara grabbed her bag and led the way to her dark silver Aston Martin DB9. She'd driven there earlier in the evening with Yugi and Kaiba and was quite happy to drive back. Both she and Kaiba were silent and looking pensive. Yugi, who was sat in the back, grinned secretly at the obvious sexual tension between the two, it was obvious that the both liked each other, just that neither of them realised that the other liked them. Once Kisara had dropped Kaiba off Yugi moved to the front of the car and looked at her grinning.

"What?" She asked, looking sideways at him for a split second.

"Nothing, just that Kaiba _**does**_ like you." Yugi grinned. Kisara shook her head in despair.

"Not this conversation again!" She sighed. She dropped Yugi off and then drove home silently. Once she was in bed she let her mind wonder. '_Could Kaiba feel the same way towards me?_" She thought before she dropped off.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fortune's Fool_

_**Hi, so I'm sitting down to write this chapter after a long day at work. I know that there wasn't very much about Serena in the last chapter but she will be back later on. The quote at the start of this chapter is actually from my favourite sonnet. If you can spot the pattern in my quotes then Kudos to you.**_

_**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, it's been really busy at work for the past few days. I work in a cinema and we have early screenings of 'Eclipse' in this weekend so they had me in all day yesterday. I know it's a crappy excuse but I'm updating now.**_

_**Ok, so there's another brief Harry Potter crossover here but I've not kept everything cannon. In fact, I'm taking part of one of my HP fanfics for this chapter(if you're interested it's called 'Don't Believe Everything You Read**__')._

_Thanks to __**HopelessRomantic183**__ for continuing to review, seriously, you __**ROC K!**__ Also, thanks to __**Scarletdawn133**__ for putting this story on their favourite story list._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Chapter 8**_

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date…_" _**Sonnet 18, lines 1-4**_ by _**William Shakespeare**_

After Kisara had dropped him off, Kaiba wondered upstairs to his bedroom. It was about 10 at night so Mokuba was fast asleep, leaving Kaiba free to his thoughts. He was still thinking about Kisara while she was riding that dragon; there was something so familiar about that sight but he just couldn't put his finger on where he'd seen it before. A new thought suddenly occurred to him, some of Kisara's blood was running through his veins. While this might seem strange, it made him smile slightly, it was almost like having a little piece of her with him all the time. Of course, he realised with a scowl, she wasn't the only one who helped with the blood transfusion, Yugi had provided some blood too but Kaiba pushed that thought out of his mind.

It was several days later that an idea occurred to Kaiba, he felt that he was spending far too much time thinking about Kisara, what he needed was a distraction. Holding another duellist tournament would be just the distraction that he needed. He got started on the preparation that same day and, after only a couple of weeks, he had everything planned. The set up was fairly similar to that of Battle City, the duels could happen anywhere in the city and there was an undisclosed location where the finals were to take place.

When news of the tournament reached the general public, there seemed to be a frenzy. Only the professional duellists had been automatically entered in the tournament so anyone else had to enter themselves. After the official launce, Kaiba had a look on the system to see who had been automatically entered. Beside each person's name was the reason they'd been entered automatically in the first place. There were the usual people like Yugi (Kaiba frowned when he read 'World Champion' beside Yugi's name), Joey and Mai but, to his immense surprise Kisara's name was also on there. When he read the reason his eyes widened in surprise, it turned out that Kisara was not only the British Duelling Champion but also the European Duelling Champion. Curiosity overcame Kaiba as he started researching Kisara rather than continuing his checks.

It turned out that she was a relatively new duellist, in her first British Duelling Championships she was the runaway winner and less than 3 months later she'd also beaten the European Champion at the time, Louis François Laroche-Rousseau, who was also in tournament.

Kisara received a letter on the day the tournament was announced, just like all the other professional duellists. To say that she was surprised was an understatement but she took it in her stride. It was less than an hour later that she received a phone call from Bryn stating that he'd be back in Japan with Hermione, Ginny, Draco and their cousin. As soon as she'd put the phone down, it was ringing again. This time it was Yugi.

"_Hey Kisa._" Yugi said enthusiastically.

"Hey Yugi. What's up?" Kisara asked.

"_Did you get a letter about Kaiba's new tournament?_" He asked.

"Yeah, actually I'm going down to pick up a new duel disk today actually." She replied.

"_Cool, do you mind is I come along?_" Yugi asked.

"Sure, that'd be cool. Do you want me to pick you up?" Kisara said, grinning.

"_If you don't mind. Actually, Joey needs to get a new one too, he managed to sit on his when he was pissed. Could he come too?_" Yugi said.

"Sure, why don't I pick you both up at your place in half an hour as he's probably there anyway?" Kisara laughed.

"_Ok, see you in a bit Kisa._" Yugi said.

"See you soon Yug!" Kisara said as she put the phone down. She quickly threw on a pair of tatty old black jeans, a tight form-fitting black t-shirt with a white gothic cross on the front and a pair of gothic black patent heels with white trimming. She then got out her favourite Urban Decay make–up consisting of a bright green cream eye shadow, black liquid eyeliner and ruby red lipstick. After that she put a leather wristband on her right wrist, so that it was below the leather bracelet that contained the silver Millennium eye, and a black studded bracelet on her left; she put a pair of cross earrings on and then clipped a black lace Victorian-style choker around her neck and put on a pendant that consisted of a silver dragon with a sapphire in the middle. She also had a silver ring that was shaped like two dragon heads facing opposite directions, again with a sapphire in the middle. She grabbed a black handbag and put her green silk purse, house keys, mobile phone and deck in it. She then grabbed her car keys, locked the house and set off just in time to meet Yugi and Joey.

Not many people knew that Kisara actually had a Millennium Item, let alone that it was the only one of its kind. She was the keeper of the Millennium Pendant, just like she had been in Ancient Egypt; it was simply a Millennium Eye made out of silver that you could attach to a necklace, or in Kisara's case, a bracelet.

When she pulled up at the Game Shop, Yugi and Joey were standing outside. When he saw Kisara's car Joey's eyes went wide.

"Hey guys, hop in." Kisara grinned.

"Kisa, is dis _**your **_car?" Joey asked with awe in his voice.

"Yep, you gotta love Aston Martins!" Kisara giggled. The two guys got in.

"Kisa, you're not going to go too fast are you?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Yugi, trust me, I'm a ninja." Kisara winked and then laughed. Joey gave Yugi a WTF look.

"Kisa's a black belt in Aikido, Judo, Jujutsu and Iaido as well as being a Dan in Karate, Black Tiger Kung Fu and Dragon Kung Fu." Yugi explained, seeing the confused look in Joey's face.

"Yugi, you forgot the Archery, the various forms of Fencing, Quarterstaff, Bartitsu and the Turkish Archery as well as the Horse riding, Gymnastics and surfing." Kisara grinned.

"Why'd ya learn all dat?" Joey asked, looking slightly scared.

"I was bored." Kisara shrugged. By this time they were flying along at least 60mph.

"Kisa, you're going a bit fast aren't you?" Yugi asked, changing the topic.

"Not really, this is slow for me." She replied.

"But isn't it dangerous to go faster?" Yugi asked, worriedly.

"Yugi, you know that I have different instincts and reaction times to most people. It'll be fine." Kisara sighed, but she did slow down even more.

Thanks to Kisara's speedy driving they arrived at the store where they were getting new Duel disks in about 10 minutes, even though it should have taken them at least double that. Joey and Yugi got out, both looking a little pale.

"My driving's not _**that**_ bad guys." Kisara said rolling her eyes. Yugi and Joey didn't say anything.

The minute they entered the store, the sales clerk looked up at them. Once he recognised who it was, his expression brightened.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, while flirting with Kisara.

"My friend, Joey, and I were wanting to get new Duel disks." Kisara said, frowning slightly.

"Of course." The sales clerk nodded, obviously realising that he'd irritated Kisara. Once he'd gotten their Duel disks out Kisara and Joey paid for them and they left the store. They ended up going back to Kisara's house to hang out and the others met them there. Joey was really impressed by his new Duel disk and liked the new styling. Kisara was less than impressed.

"No offence but why is my Duel disk _**PINK**_?" She asked, her teeth clenched.

"It's the Duel disk that was specially designed for women. I heard that it's actually made out of carbon fibre so it's super light." Serenity giggled looking enviously at the bright pink Duel disk. '_Note to self: __**never invite Serenity round again**__._' Kisara mentally sighed.

"But not all women _**like**_ pink. I can't _**STAND**_ pink." Kisara growled.

"I'll have it if you don't want it then!" Serenity said, sitting up and looking hopeful. Suddenly Kisara had a brainwave.

"Hang on, I have an idea." She said. She left the Duel disk on her chair and then ran out of the room. In a couple of minutes she ran back into the room holding a long black piece of wood.

"Why are you holding a stick?" Serenity asked, looking confused while all the others were just sat there nonchalantly.

"The others obviously haven't told you about my last school have they?" Kisara smirked.

"What, did it teach you to play with sticks?" Serenity asked.

"No, I'm a witch. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They taught me how to use this wand." Kisara said, still smirking. She pointed the wand at the Duel disk.

"Muto ut puteulanus per argentums draco." She said with a flick of her wand. Instantly the colour changed from hot pink to a deep blue with a silver dragon winding its way around it.

"Wow, that's cool!" Serenity gasped. Kisara just smirked again.

"That's so much better, although I probably should have made it emerald green." Kisara said pensively.

"Why emerald green?" Serenity asked.

"It's my favourite colour, but also green and silver are my old house colours." Kisara replied, smiling slightly as she reminisced.

"House?" Serenity asked, obviously confused.

"Hogwarts is split into 4 houses, the one I was in was called Slytherin and its colours are green and silver." Kisara explained again.

The rest of the day was spent just hanging out, eventually it was time to have dinner but on one could be bothered to cook so Kisara just ordered pizza in instead.

Kaiba didn't get any real work done that day. He spent the entire time on youtube trying to find footage of Kisara's duels. No matter what he typed in he couldn't find anything. He even searched British news websites as he thought they might have something. All he found was basic news about who won each duel, in fact, the only thing of any note about her duels was an article that stated that she had gotten a court injunction to prevent the filming of her European duels. Strangely enough any duels outside of Europe _**could**_ be filmed.

"That explains why I can't find any footage of her duels." He muttered. He'd told himself that he was just trying to size up the competition but he wasn't being entirely honest with himself. His obsession with Kisara hadn't diminished even with all the extra time that he'd been trying to distract himself. If anything it had grown; he had started having dreams about Ancient Egypt where he and Kisara were together, of course, he blamed it on Yugi. He'd convinced himself that he had spent too much time with Yugi shortly before they disposed of Akhenaden.

But subconsciously he knew that he was reliving past events, it's just that he didn't want to admit that. While he was browsing the internet he opened a picture of Kisara at the European Duelling Championships. It was taken at the after-party, so by that time she had been named European Duelling Champion. She was wearing a floor-length emerald green and silver silk dress with a matching silver and emerald necklace and earring set. Kaiba was momentarily stunned by her appearance. The dress was in an Ancient Egyptian style, clinging to every curve and accentuating her slim waist. Her long black hair was hanging loose around her shoulders with the ends curling slightly, apart from the front few locks which were pinned behind her head. She looked beautiful, Kaiba couldn't find any other words to describe her appearance.

Frustrated he closed the internet window and turned his laptop off. Instead of distracting him from Kisara, the tournament just made things worse.

"All I can hope for is for her to be knocked out the tournament before the finals." He muttered, wincing from the sudden headache he'd just developed.

Someone watched Kisara as she walked down the street with Yugi and Joey, someone who meant her harm. They fingered the Millennium Item that they'd stolen; it was the Millennium Rod, and was perfect for their goal.

"It will happen soon, soon she will die." They whispered to themselves before turning and running to their lair.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fortune's Fool**_

_Hey, so sorry my updates haven't been as regular as before, work's been busy so I'm shattered when I get home._

_Thanks to __**HopelessRomantic183**__, you're still the only person who's reviewing me. And well done for finding one of the patterns in the quotes._

_Also thanks to __**SetoKaibafan12338 **__for adding this story to their Favourite Stories list._

_By the way, the makeup that Kisara uses is an actual brand. In this I have again taken part of one of my HP fanfics for part of this story. You don't need to read it to understand the link but if you're interested it's called '__**Don't Believe Everything You Read In Books**__'._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Chapter 9**_

"…_Go to your bosom;_

_Knock there, and ask your heart what it doth know…_" _**Measure for Measure, Act II, Scene ii, lines 136-137 **_by _**William Shakespeare**_

It was three days after the tournament announcement that it officially started. On the first morning of the tournament, Kisara woke uncharacteristically early. The night before Bryn, Hermione, and Draco arrived via plane along with Bryn and Kisara's cousin and another friend of theirs who'd decided to come at the last minute. As soon as Kisara woke up, she ran to her en-suite bathroom and took a quick shower. She then proceeded to get dressed. After putting her underwear on she put on a short, light grey plaid skirt with a deep blue corset that had black trim. She then pulled on a pair of sheer black stockings and a pair of black studded Rock and Republic boots. Around her neck she put a black velvet necklace with twisting vines of silver. In the centre was a pale emerald and, hanging a couple of centimetres below it, was a tear drop shaped onyx stone. She then put on matching earrings and a black leather wristband on her right wrist. She lightly curled her hair and left it loose before getting started on her makeup. She only ever used Urban Decay makeup because she loved the strong colours that you could get. She put a light slick of a deep blue cream eye shadow and outlined her almond shaped eyes with black eyeliner that had silver glitter in it. Finally she used black mascara on her eyelashes and used her favourite bright red lipstick. She grabbed her deck and her Duel disk and then ran downstairs.

She was the only one who was actually dressed down there, although there was no sign of her cousin.

"Morning!" She grinned as she bounded into the kitchen. Bryn simply grunted with his head on the table and his eyes closed and Draco simply glared at her over his coffee cup. Hermione and Ginny were stood by the cooker making pancakes for breakfast and talking about what they should wear that day.

"Where's Harry?" Kisara asked, looking around. She was referring to Harry Potter, another friend of hers and the one who'd made the decision to come to Japan at the last minute.

"He's still asleep." Hermione replied as she carried a plate of pancakes and put them down in front of Bryn. He didn't move, just opened his eyes blearily. At that moment the front door bell rang.

"If you don't eat them Bryn then I will." Kisara called as she wandered to the door to answer it. She laughed as the sound of Bryn sitting up suddenly and starting to eat reached her ears. She opened the door to see Yugi, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Duke and Bakura stood there.

"Hey guys, come on in." Kisara grinned.

5 minutes later they were all sat in the kitchen eating pancakes when Kisara and Bryn's cousin entered the room dressed in a pair of black jeans and a plain black shirt. Yugi and the others looked up at the newcomer with curiosity.

"Guys, this is mine and Bryn's cousin, Severus Snape." Kisara smiled, introducing him. After about an hour of questions from everyone getting to know each other, Yugi and the others had discovered that Severus was two weeks younger than Kisara and Bryn and that he wanted to train as a Potions Master. By this time Kisara was itching to leave the house and start duelling.

"We can't go yet, Harry's still asleep and we need to get dressed." Ginny pointed out. Kisara sighed.

"Right, you lot get dressed and I'll get Harry to wake up." She said. She ran up to the guest room that Harry was sleeping in and pulled out her wand. She then conjured a bucket of water and made it hover over Harry's head before tipping it over him.

"Wha…?" Harry spluttered.

"Come on sleepy head! The rest of us have been awake for ages!" Kisara grinned before leaving him to get up and dressed. She ran to Ginny and Hermione's room and knocked on the door. Ginny opened the door and pulled her in.

"Great! We need your help!" She said. It turned out that neither of them could decide what to wear. Eventually Kisara picked out a pair of paint splattered Stella McCartney jeans, a light blue and brown corset, a pair of stiletto heeled ankle boots, a butterfly necklace and matching butterfly earrings. Kisara then outlined Hermione's eyes in black Urban Decay liquid eyeliner before using black mascara on her eyelashes and adding a slick of clear lip gloss. Kisara then moved on to Ginny. First she selected a red tartan skirt and a white strappy top with a black off-the-shoulder top that had white dragons on it. She grabbed a pair of black knee-high lace up boots with a stiletto heel. She then added a red lace ribbon choker that laced up at the back with black ribbon. In the centre were two silver dragons with a chain hanging down and a black teardrop shaped onyx; Kisara also grabbed a pair of matching onyx earrings. Kisara did Ginny's eyes a Smokey black and outlined her eyes in the same black eyeliner as Hermione before adding bright red lipstick. She left Hermione's hair long and loose but tied Ginny's hair back so that some of the layers fell down and framed her face.

Eventually everyone was ready to leave. Bryn and Draco couldn't help but grin at Duke's expression when Hermione and Ginny walked up to them. Yugi was the first one challenged to a duel and, to no one's surprise, he won. Eventually Kisara got separated from the others. As she looked around for them she saw Louis François Laroche-Rousseau stood there leering at her.

"Bonjour, ma chérie." He sneered.

"Louis, je ne te voyais pendant longtemps ." Kisara nodded, still looking for Yugi and the others.

"Kisara, je te provoque en duel!" He snarled. She tensed suddenly before whirling around.

"J'accepte ton challenge!" She snarled.

By the time Yugi and the others found her the duel was over.

"Tu sois un salaud stupide! Tu penses que tu peux me dépasser après que je te dépasse la dernière fois?" Kisara spat.

"Maintenant, me rends la carte de situer!" She said, holding out her hand for Louis to place his locator card in it. He did so wordlessly and looking mutinous.

"Un jour je te dépasserai, Kisara." He muttered as he stalked off.

"Kisa!" Yugi yelled.

"Hey Yug, where'd you get to?" Kisara grinned, her expression completely changing when she saw Yugi.

"Who was _**that**_?" Yugi asked.

"Louis François Laroche-Rousseau, he used to be the European Duelling Champion…until I beat him!" Kisara explained as they left to find the others.

When they couldn't find them Kisara got her phone out and rang Bryn, unfortunately he had his phone off so she rang Hermione. After talking to her for a few moments she hung up.

"Joey's busy duelling someone now so they're going to meet us at that 50's diner in the centre of town." Kisara said as she put her phone in a hidden pocket. Yugi and Kisara started wandering towards the diner. For a journey that should have taken them 10 minutes, it actually took them an hour as people kept challenging them to duel. Even after all the delays they still managed to reach the diner before the others. Kisara ordered a strawberry milkshake and Yugi got a coke while they waited. After about 5 minutes the others opened the door and came in.

"How'd you do Joey?" Kisara asked as he sat down.

"I won, so now I've got 2 locator cards. What happened to you and Yugi?" He smiled.

"I ended up getting challenged to a duel and Yugi came to find me. On the way here people kept challenging us." Kisara replied.

"Did you win?" Mai asked, sliding into the booth next to Joey. By this time everyone was sat down.

"Of course." Kisara smirked while Yugi just grinned.

"So how many locator cards does everyone need?" Hermione asked.

"4." Said Joey.

"I need 5." Mai replied.

"Same here." Bakura said.

"I need 3." Yugi smiled which caused everyone to gasp.

"How many do _**you**_ need Kisa?" Mai asked, noticing that Kisara hadn't said anything. Kisara just smiled and pulled out a small stack of cards before fanning them out in front of everyone.

"None, I have all 6." She smirked.

"How'd you get all 6 in _**one**_ morning?" Bakura gasped.

"Easy, people kept challenging me thinking I was an easy target. They were wrong but I still let them think that." She said still smirking. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Draco, Severus and Bryn were all laughing.

"That's Kisa for you, ever the Slytherin." Draco said through his laughs.

"Well, it seems the Geek Squad are still able to laugh." A cold voice said from behind them. Everyone except Kisara turned to look at whoever spoke. They all saw that it was Seto Kaiba, something that Kisara knew instinctively.

"Se taire Kaiba et tire-toi!" She said before taking another sip of her milkshake.

"Well, Ddriag, that's not very ladylike." Kaiba smirked, realising that he'd pissed her off.

"Actually I _**could**_ have said something much worse but because I want to remain ladylike I won't." Kisara replied, keeping calm. Kaiba then did something that surprised everyone.

"Well, seeing as you're so ladylike. I challenge you to a duel, you might get another step closer to the finals if you beat me." He scowled. Kisara turned to look at him.

"I don't need to duel anyone else until the finals, I already have all 6 locator cards." She smirked, enjoying the shock on his face as she said this.

"That's impossible." He stated.

"No, it's just a little unlikely. The fact that I've done it should prove that it's completely possible." Kisara said evenly before continuing to ignore Kaiba who stormed out a few moments later.

They were still watching Kisara, staying in the shadows, out of sight of anyone. A snarl formed on their face as they watched Kisara laughing and enjoying herself with her friends.

"It won't be long now, Kisara Gwenhwyfar Ddriag, and then, you _**will**_ die. The time is coming when you will have to pay for all that you've done. So, live you're life, you may be living on borrowed time, but that's my gift to you. I'm showing you mercy when you have shown others none." They said, their voice hoarse, as if they hadn't been using it for a while. When Kisara and her friends left to go home, they followed Kisara, keeping her firmly in their sights.

"It will happen…soon…" They whispered to themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Fortune's Fool**_

_Hey, so I forgot to add something to Kisara's outfit last time so I'm going to add it now, it's a deep blue silk scarf._

_Just so you know, Kisara only has __**one**__ hidden enemy. I'm just using the word 'they' to prolong the suspense as to who the enemy actually is._

_Thanks to __**HopelessRomantic183**__ for reviewing again, I'm glad someone takes the time to tell me their opinion._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Chapter 10**_

"_O! she doth teach the torches to burn bright_" _**Romeo and Juliet, Act I, Scene v, line 46 **_by _**William Shakespeare**_

It was about a week later that everyone who was to be in the finals had collected their 6 locator cards. The group consisted of Yugi, Joey, Mai, Bakura, Ishizu Ishtar, Kaiba and Kisara. Like with Battle City, the semi-finals were to take place on a Kaiba Corp blimp with the finals to take place at an undisclosed location. All the finalists had their own staterooms while anyone else had to share a room with someone else so Bryn was sharing with Draco and Severus; Tristan was sharing with Duke and Harry; and Serenity was sharing with Hermione and Ginny. The only non-finalist who didn't have to share was Mokuba and that was probably because his brother owned the blimp.

As Kisara was settling into her stateroom she looked around, examining it. The room itself was fairly minimalist; the carpet was a deep blue while walls were white, and the furniture was a polished stainless steel. While it wasn't something that Kisara herself would choose, she thought that the style of the room was nice. As the duels were supposed to start the next day, that evening was spent relaxing and preparing. Kisara was being watched that night by 2 separate people, one who meant her harm and another who she wouldn't have guessed. Kaiba had found it difficult to stop looking at Kisara all evening, so that no one realised what he was doing, Kaiba hid himself in a dark and shadowy corner. Even as he got ready for bed, thoughts of Kisara filled his mind. He shook it off, thinking that it was simply curiosity. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep but when he did, it wasn't a dreamless sleep.

_Kaiba opened his eyes and saw that he was in the court of the Egyptian Pharaoh Atem (who Kaiba noted looked like a taller version of Yugi), more specifically he was in the throne room, he wasn't one of the courtiers, rather he was simply an observer._

"_Seth!" Atem, who was sat on a golden throne, called to a figure that was just entering the room, a smile on his face._

"_Pharaoh." The figure said and then bowed._

"_Seth, there is no need to be so formal. You're my cousin after all." Atem sighed, looking exasperated as the figure approached him._

"_Or perhaps, Atem, I'm so formal because I know it irritates you slightly." Seth looked up at Atem, grinning. Kaiba was surprised to see that Seth was identical to him. He didn't have time to ponder that because at that moment a servant entered the room._

"_Pharaoh, the visitor has arrived. She is with the captain of your guards." He said, bowing._

"_Excellent, ask Bes to show her in." Atem nodded. A side door opened and a very beautiful woman walked in, followed by her attendants._

"_Atem, did I hear right, has our Celtic visitor arrived?" She asked walking towards the throne and taking a seat next to Atem. Kaiba realised then that this was Atem's wife._

"_Yes Nefertiti, she's being escorted here by Bes as we speak." Atem replied, looking at his wife fondly. _

"_I must go now Atem, I have duties to attend to." Seth said, bowing to the two royals._

"_Alright, you'll meet our guest later at her welcoming feast." Atem smiled. Seth nodded and then left. It was then that a man dressed in an Egyptian guard's uniform entered the room with a woman behind him. As they neared where Kaiba was stood he saw that the guard looked like Joey Wheeler._

"_Pharaoh, may I present Princess Kisara of the Celts." He said bowing. The woman curtseyed. Kaiba took this opportunity to examine her. She was wearing a light blue dress made of linen in the Egyptian style. On her head she wore a headdress of white linen that covered her hair and the lower part of her face, leaving only her bright blue eyes framed by long black eyelashes and a bit of pale skin showing. Holding the headdress in place was a simple silver circlet._

"_Princess Kisara, welcome." Atem smiled._

"_Thank you Pharaoh, I must ask you to forgive me keeping my face covered, in my experience it is safer for everyone if I do." Kisara said, bowing._

_The dream flashed forward slightly then to that night. It seemed that the entire court had turned out to welcome the visiting princess. Kaiba was stood near Seth, seeing things from a similar point of view to him. At that moment the double doors of the banquet hall opened and Atem and Nefertiti entered, arm in arm. They welcomed all the guests and made their way over to Seth._

"_She should be here soon Seth, are you ready to meet her?" Nefertiti asked smiling._

"_Of course." Seth replied with a small smile. Kaiba wasn't sure what happened next but suddenly he was looking at everything from Seth's point of view and everything he said or thought was from Seth. It was then that the doors opened again and in walked a woman dressed in a pale blue silk dress that was cut in the same style as was fashionable in Egypt at the time. She was wearing a veil of white silk that covered her mouth and nose as well as her hair and was held in place at the back by a small silver pin. Holding the veil in place around her head was a silver circlet that had numerous blue jewels around it and a line of blue jewels hanging down the centre of her forehead, stopping just in between her eyes. Seth saw that her eyes were exactly the same bright blue as the jewels and were framed by long black eyelashes. With her clothes she looked like she was trying to blend in with the Egyptians but unlike most Egyptians she hadn't ringed her almond shaped eyes with Kohl. Isis walked over to the newcomer and spoke with her briefly, smiling softly. She then led the woman towards Seth, Atem and Nefertiti before being called away to attend to something by Akhenaden._

"_Kisara, you look lovely." Nefertiti smiled, embracing her._

"_Thank you Queen Nefertiti." She replied. Seth was amazed by her voice, it sounded more musical than anything he'd ever heard before and had a soft lilting quality to it._

"_Please, call me Nefertiti." Nefertiti smiled. She then turned to face Seth._

"_Seth, I don't believe you've met Kisara." Nefertiti said, smiling. Seth inclined his head._

"_Kisara, this is the High Priest Seth. Seth, this is the Princess Kisara of the Celts. Seth often helps Atem with legal disputes." Nefertiti smiled before she led Atem away. Seth and Kisara started to make small talk but they were interrupted by Akhenaden._

"_High Priest, there is a legal matter that I must ask your opinion of immediately." He said, completely ignoring Kisara and focusing on Seth. Seth mentally sighed but nodded for Akhenaden to continue._

"_Two women each had a child recently, one of them accidentally killed their child in their sleep and now each is claiming motherhood of the remaining child. Should I have them tortured to find out which is the real mother?" He continued. Seth seemed to ponder what to do but, as he was Kisara spoke up._

"_Rather than torturing the women, why don't you take the child and tell them that you will cut it in half so that each will have a half. The real mother of the child will beg you not to cut the child in half, saying that the other woman can have her half." She said._

"_What?" Akhenaden scowled. Seth quickly worked along her line of logic._

"_It's rather simple actually, a woman will always feel a protection instinct towards her children so would do anything to keep them from harm, even giving the child up." Kisara explained._

"_She's right, that makes perfect sense." Seth nodded._

"_Then I will follow the advice of our…esteemed guest." Akhenaden sneered slightly. He walked away behind Kisara, as he walked past her he carefully pulled the pin out of her veil, causing it to fall open. Seth and every other man in the room gasped at the sight of her face. Her lips were a delicate heart shape and were naturally a deep pink; her nose was long and a similar shape to most Egyptian noses, her skin was soft and looked as delicate as a rose petal as well as being pale. Her silky hair was a pale blue at the bottom, deepening through sapphire blue to blue-black. In the next instant Kisara was surrounded by numerous young and unattached Egyptian men, all clamouring for her to dance with them. Isis and Nefertiti rushed to her aid and, caused the young men to create a path which the two women used to help Kisara escape. Nefertiti then distracted the young men while Isis ushered Kisara out onto a balcony. Seth and Atem were the only ones who saw where Kisara went. Seth looked at Atem with concern and, when Atem nodded back at him, he followed Isis and Kisara._

_They were sat outside on one of the balconies, Kisara crying to Isis._

"_That's why I wear the veil all the time. If I don't then men all act like imbeciles around me." She sobbed._

"_Don't cry, it's not your fault." Isis soothed. It didn't work, Kisara only cried harder. Seth took this opportunity to step into their line of vision._

"_Isis is right Kisara, you can't help it that imbeciles decide to act like that." He said gently, sitting down next to Kisara. Isis gave Seth a look as if to ask if he'd be alright caring for Kisara while she found out what happened. Seth nodded and Isis left quietly. He put his arm around her shoulder and held her gently, trying to let her know without words that he was there for her. Seth didn't know how long he sat with Kisara but eventually her sobs quietened and she stopped crying._

"_Better?" Seth asked softly. Kisara looked at him, smiled and nodded._

"_I just hate it that almost all men act like idiots around me." Kisara sighed._

"_Not all men are like that though, Atem just looked concerned for you and well I'm…" Seth started._

"_You're being so kind to me." Kisara smiled as he petered off at the end. Seth looked slightly awkward._

"_Thank you." Kisara smiled before kissing him on the cheek. Seth stiffened slightly and Kisara misunderstood this. She stood and turned to leave._

"_Sorry." She whispered before leaving. Seth sat there frozen for a moment when Nefertiti came storming onto the balcony with Atem, both of them looking furious._

"_Seth, did you know that Kisara now wants to leave? What did you say to her?" Nefertiti snarled while Atem scowled._

"_What? Why is she wanting to leave?" Seth said worriedly._

"_I don't know, you tell me!" Nefertiti snapped._

"_I didn't say anything to upset her I think, I was just calming her down after those idiots in there upset her. Then she said 'Thank you' and kissed my cheek. Just before she left she said 'Sorry' and ran." Seth sighed, running a hand through his hair._

"_What did you do when she kissed you?" Atem asked, looking a lot less angry, Nefertiti was still irritated though._

"_I didn't do anything, I just froze." Seth replied._

"_There's the problem you fool! She probably thought that she'd annoyed you by kissing you." Nefertiti said irritably. Seth looked shocked but stood up._

"_If you don't mind, I'm going to find her." He said as he did._

"_Good, go and sort this mess out!" Nefertiti nodded._

"_Of course. Where's her room?" Seth asked._

"_Next to Isis'" Nefertiti replied. Seth nodded and ran up to where Kisara's room was. He knocked on the door and waited._

"_Come in." Kisara shouted, her voice thick with tears._

_Seth walked into the room and immediately a lump rose in his throat. He went over to Kisara who was stood by the window, tears running silently down her cheeks. Seth walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. As soon as Kisara turned and saw it was Seth her eyes widened._

"_S-s-seth, what are you doing here?" She asked, stuttering slightly in her nervousness._

"_Something I __**should**__ have done earlier." Seth replied. He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her face gently towards him. Softly he pressed his lips to hers before pulling back. Kisara's eyes had closed as had his when his lips touched hers but they fluttered open when he pulled back._

"_Please don't leave Kisara. I was an idiot before." He said softly. Kisara looked down and gulped slightly._

"_How do I know that you aren't interested in me only for my face?" She asked._

"_Because, Kisara, you're the only woman who I have ever been able to have a stimulating conversation with except Isis and even then she annoys me with her predictions for the future. I was interested in you before I even saw your face." Seth said, rubbing his thumb along her cheek bone. Kisara leaned into his touch slightly. Seth didn't leave that night, he and Kisara spent most of the night talking and getting to know each other. Shortly before dawn Kisara and Seth fell asleep on her sofa. It was at this moment that Kaiba found his consciousness being separated from Seth's and he continued to watch the scene from his own perspective. When Nefertiti entered the room a few hours later she saw Kisara laying on Seth's chest with his arms around her, both of them deep in sleep._

"_There might be some hope four you yet Seth." She whispered softly before leaving them to sleep together._

Kaiba woke up suddenly, trying to get his head around the dream he'd just had. He knew that he couldn't blame it on overexposure to Yugi as he'd never mentioned anything like what happened in the dream before.

'_That's definitely something to ponder on._' He thought as he settled down to try and sleep again.

Kisara had also just awoken suddenly. Unknowingly she'd just had exactly the same dream as Kaiba only from Kisara's perspective.

'_What's happening to me?_' She thought confused. She'd only been having these dreams for a couple of months.

'_Why am I having these dreams __**now**__?_' She wondered. Shrugging Kisara decided to try and get a bit more sleep although it was a long time coming.

It had taken most of their wiles to get on board the Kaiba Corp blimp and the rest to remain undiscovered. They snuck into the air-conditioning vents and crawled through until they were above Kisara's bed and watched her sleep.

"It won't be long now, Kisara, before you die!" They said in as much of a sing-song voice as they could do with they hoarse voice.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Fortune's Fool**_

_Hi, so I realise that not many of you will understand the French in Chapter 9 so if you want a translation then please let me know and I'll be happy to translate for you. I hope you liked the flashback/dream sequence in the last chapter, I actually got the idea for it while I was sat daydreaming. The first part of this chapter is inspired by something that actually happened to me last night, my younger cousin was sleepwalking and came into my room saying that my aunt had just asked him to go and fetch me to get something but he couldn't remember the name of it. Lol, I ended up getting him to go back to bed but I was giggling for 5 minutes afterwards._

_The Welsh I've used here means "Stupid man"._

_Thanks to __**HopelessRomantic183**__ for your review, it really brought a smile to my face._

_Anything you recognise isn't mine._

_**Chapter 11**_

"_Think you I am no stronger than my sex,_

_Being so father'd and so husbanded?_" _**Julius Caesar, Act II, Scene i, lines 296-297 **_by _**William Shakespeare**_

Kisara was just drifting off to sleep again when she heard he door open. She switched the bedside lamp on and sat up. In the light she saw it was Harry.

"Harry?" She asked.

"Kisara, Dumbledore asked me to come and get you so that you can deal with the…what is it? I can't remember what it's called." Harry said, it was obvious to Kisara that he was sleepwalking.

"Ok Harry, why don't you go back to bed and I'm sure it'll come to you." Kisara said, getting up. She gently guided him back to his room and made sure that he closed his door. She looked at her watch and decided that she'd never get back to sleep as it was 5:30 so she decided to go and get ready for the day. She turned to go back to her room and walked straight into Kaiba.

"Oh fucking Hell! Don't say you're sleepwalking too!" She sighed from her position on the floor.

"Of course I'm not sleepwalking. I heard a noise and came to investigate." Kaiba smirked down at her.

"That was probably Harry sleepwalking." Kisara explained as she scrambled up.

"And would it have killed you to help a lady up?" She snapped.

"No but I didn't see a lady." Kaiba said still smirking.

"Dyn twp!" Kisara muttered before going back to her room. Harry's sleepwalking episode caused much amusement over breakfast that morning.

"What were you dreaming about Harry?" Hermione laughed.

"I have no idea, I don't even remember doing it." Harry replied, red-faced. Kisara laughed hard too, at least as hard as she could while wearing her standard duelling outfit (**AN: The one from chapter 9 with the blue scarf**).

After breakfast they had an hour before the first duel would be announced and an extra half hour before the duel would start. Kisara decided to start watching 'Clue' on the television in her stateroom while she sorted through her deck. Finally, just as Wadsworth was about to tell them how the murders were done a voice sounded through the intercom.

"Would all the Duellists please make their way to the selection room." The voice sounded tinny and was stereotypically nasal. Kisara paused the movie and then grabbed her deck, making her way to the specified room. When she got there everyone except Kaiba was already there and waiting. Some nameless Kaiba Corp employee walked briskly towards Kisara.

"Miss Ddriag, would you please select a track to be played whenever you enter the Duelling arena. You may not change it so choose wisely." He said. To Kisara he seemed like the kind of employee that was very efficient but not the type of person you'd remember when it came to a promotion. After a few moments of thought Kisara had her perfect song.

"I'd like 'We Will Rock You' by Queen please." She smiled. The man seemed slightly dazed by her smile but he soon shook it off. He quickly typed her choice into a computer and set off to talk to one of his colleagues.

They only had a few moments to wait before Kaiba entered the room, his trench coat coattails billowing as he did so.

"Let's get started." He smirked. One of his employees pressed a button on one of the computers. A large screen along one of the walls flickered to life, it showed a picture of each of the finalists together before flicking through them.

"The computer will select two duellists at random for this first duel." A Kaiba Corp employee stated briefly. The flicking images carried on for another few minutes before stopping suddenly at Ishizu (or Isis) Ishtar.

"The first duellist is Ishizu Ishtar, her opponent will be…" The images started flicking through again, although without Ishizu's picture. It eventually settled on Kaiba's picture.

"Seto Kaiba!"

Half an hour later, everyone was stood waiting for Ishizu and Kaiba to enter the duelling arena. Ishizu was first, her white silk Ancient Egyptian style dress flared out slightly, stopping just above her gold coloured sandals as she walked. As soon as she entered the arena, the Glee cast version of the song 'True Colours' started playing. Ishizu walked slowly in time with the music so that, by the time she reached the podium where she would be standing, the music had just finished. After a couple of seconds the doors exactly opposite Ishizu opened and, as 'Another One Bites The Dust' by Queen started playing, Kaiba stepped out. He was wearing a long purple trench coat with a fitted black t-shirt and a fitted pair of black trousers and a pair of black boots on underneath. He walked along arrogantly, a smug smirk on his face, almost as if he ad already won the duel. In fact Kaiba's position remained strong throughout the duel, although Ishizu seemed to be holding her own for a while.

Kaiba knew that he was going to win, he'd beaten Ishizu before and he was certain that he could do it again. She was doing much better than he expected but not well enough, within half an hour she was down to 100 life points while Kaiba had around 2,500.

"The day is coming, Kaiba, when you will finally believe in your past in Ancient Egypt. And on that day, you will have her back again." Ishizu said, it seemed to Kaiba that she was taunting him.

"My past in Ancient Egypt? That's a load of crap!" Kaiba scowled. He then got his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to destroy her Wingweaver, ending the duel. Kaiba turned and walked away silently.

Kisara watched as Kaiba ruthlessly duelled Ishizu, mentally taking note of his strategy that showed. He seemed to rely heavily on his Blue Eyes dragons, using them to destroy most of his opponent's monsters. Once the duel was over Kisara and the others went over to Ishizu.

"You duelled really well." Kisara said softly.

"Kaiba's an arrogant sonofabitch." Joey scowled.

"He will learn the meaning of humility soon, and not in the way that anyone expects." Ishizu smiled mysteriously before sweeping off to her room.

The duels continued, bringing the finals closer to their close. First up was Bakura (who chose 'It's The Fear' by Within Temptation) and Mai (who chose 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne) with Bakura coming up the victor. Then was Joey, who for some strange reason had chosen 'Ice Ice Baby' as his song, he even started singing along, impressing everyone with his voice, and Bakura. Joey won that one and was then paired up with Yugi (who chose 'Song of the King' from 'Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat'). It was obvious that Yugi would win that one but he and Joey simply had fun duelling and joking around. This left Kaiba, Yugi and Kisara as the ones duelling in the finals. The day after Yugi and Joey's duel the blimp landed at the location for the finals. It was a beautiful island, surrounded by bright blue sea with white sandy beaches, bright green grass and palm trees swaying in the breeze. In the centre of the island was a large colonial housed painted white. It was here that the duellists and the others were staying before they duelled the next day in a specially built duelling arena that was behind the house.

The room set up was similar to before, only this time Kisara, Hermione, Ginny, Mai and Ishizu were all sharing a room while Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Bakura shared and Harry, Bryn, Duke and Severus were all one room. Both Kaiba brothers had their own rooms but no one really complained because a) Mokuba was really cute and no one could deny him anything and b) Kaiba _**did**_ own the house so it was only fair that he had his own room. The rooms were decorated in white (apart from the Kaibas' rooms which none of the others had seen), creating a calm and peaceful atmosphere. While all the guys slept that night, the girls had a mini-sleepover. They painted their nails, watched movies and gossiped. So it was that the girls didn't get much sleep but they didn't really mind. At breakfast the next morning Mokuba sat with Yugi and the others instead of his brother but again, no one really minded.

After breakfast they returned to the blimp and went to the selection room to wait for the next duel to be announced. The two people selected were Kaiba and Kisara. When everyone turned to look at them they were struck by how calmly they were taking this. Kaiba was stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his trademark smirk on his face. Kisara on the other hand was chewing some chewing gum and blowing bubbles (much to the irritation of Kaiba, not that he showed it) while examining the emerald green nail varnish that Ishizu had painted her nails with the night before.

"Kisa, aren't you nervous at all?" Mai asked, looking at her. Kisara looked up.

"Should I be?" She asked with a cheeky grin. At this Kaiba stormed out. As the duel was to take place at 2pm everyone went and got changed into their swimsuits andwent out to the beach.

"Kisa, how can you be so calm? Kaiba's the second best duellist in the world!" Bakura asked.

"Simple, I know his weaknesses. He relies far too heavily on his Blue Eyes and all his strategies seem to revolve around bringing all three out and then fusing them to make the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Kisara replied.

"Oh God, she's gone all cold and calculating again." Bryn muttered.

"Huh?" Tristan asked.

"In the Wizarding World in the UK there was a war recently against an evil wizard who wanted to rule the world. The only reason that so many lives were spared and that he died as soon as he did was because Kisara planned everything down to a tee." Bryn explained.

"It's true, she's a tactical genius, scary but brilliant at the same time." Hermione nodded.

"I'm not that bad." Kisara protested.

"You seem to have a habit of detaching yourself from a situation that's handy but is bloody weird to witness." Severus argued. This got Kisara in a slight huff with him and, by the time they got her to forgive him, it was almost time for her duel with Kaiba.

Kisara raced back inside to change from her emerald green bikini back into her usual duelling outfit.

The enemy still watched as Kisara hung out with her friends.

"You won't be able to do that for much longer Kisara, soon you will pay for what you did! And when you do your cousin Yugi and Kaiba will also pay!" They snarled from their hiding place away from the sun.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Fortune's Fool**_

_Hey, so here it is, Kaiba and Kisara's duel! Place your bets now._

_Thanks to __**HopelessRomantis183**__, I hope you enjoy the duel and aren't too disappointed no matter what the outcome._

_I know that this duel doesn't exactly follow the rules but I don't really care, I'm having fun writing it. Also I apologise if the duel isn't very good, I'm not very good at writing them._

_Anything you recognise is not mine, all I own is this plot idea._

"_**Beatrice: **__I wonder that you will still be talking, Signor Benedick; nobody marks you._

_**Benedick: **__What, my dear Lady Disdain! Are you yet living?_" _**Much Ado About Nothing, Act I, Scene i, lines 99-101**_ by _**William Shakespeare**_

Kisara stood behind the doors to the Duelling Arena fidgeting slightly. Kaiba was taking his time getting to the centre of the arena and it was irritating Kisara, all she wanted to do was get on with the duel, she felt that, for the first time in the tournament, she was duelling someone who she could really test her skills against. She could hear Kaiba's song choice playing and guessed that he was making his way to the centre slowly, his coat billowing behind him. At the end of the song there was a brief, silent pause and then the doors in front of Kisara started to open, she stepped into the arena as 'We Will Rock You' started playing, she could hear the others clapping in time and she turned to smile briefly at them but then focused on walking to the centre of the arena. She had to walk up a set of steps to get to a raised platform and, she timed her walk perfectly so that, by the time, the guitars started she was just stepping onto the raised platform. She saw Kaiba smirking the same smug smirk from before.

"Ready to lose Kaiba?" She smirked at him.

"I think you're the one who's going to lose Ddriag." Kaiba replied, irritation shining in his eyes. They both opened their Dueldisks and started the duel.

"Loser's first." Kaiba smirked. Kisara just smirked right back.

"Then shouldn't you be going first?" Kisara said. Kaiba just scowled at her before drawing his cards.

"First I play Slate Warrior in Defence mode. Then I lay two cards face down and end my turn." Kaiba snapped. Kisara smiled and then got an mp3 player out of her pocket.

"I hope you don't mind but I thought I'd make things a bit more entertaining for everyone watching." She said, looking down at it and flicking through for a moment, she then pressed play. 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen started playing through the loudspeakers.

"How?" Kaiba started.

"I persuaded one of your technicians to programme my mp3 player wirelessly into the sound system." Kisara smirked.

"And what did you have to do to do that?" Kaiba scowled.

"Nothing, just bat my eyelashes a bit." Kisara smirked back. She then drew her 5 starting cards and her one card for her turn. She'd drawn Monster Reborn, Magician of Faith, White Magician Pikeru, Pot of Greed, Spirit Ryu and White Dragon Ritual.

"Ok, first I play Pot of Greed so I can draw 2 more cards." Kisara said before drawing 2 cards, she managed to get Paladin of White Dragon and The Forgiving Maiden. She kept her face impassive as she looked back at Kaiba.

"I lay one card in Face Down Defence and then I play White Dragon Ritual to Special Summon Paladin of White Dragon, using Spirit Ryu as a tribute to do so. I then play The Forgiving Maiden in Defence mode and end my turn." Kisara smirked. Her strategy was coming together. Kaiba drew one more card and looked at his hand.

"I play White Dragon Ritual, Sacrificing Cyber-Tech Alligator to bring out Paladin of White Dragon, I then sacrifice him to bring forth a Blue Eyes White Dragon in Attack mode. I end my turn." Kaiba smirked. Kisara raised an eyebrow.

'_So he's got a Blue Eyes on the field._' She thought. She drew a card and saw that it was another Pot of Greed.

"I play another Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards." She smirked. She then drew Snatch Steal and The White Stone of Legend.

"I then tribute my Paladin of White Dragon to bring out my own Blue Eyes White Dragon, then I flip my face-down card revealing Magician of Faith. Using this monster's effect I bring White Dragon Ritual back to my hand. Then I tribute The Forgiving Maiden to bring back my Paladin of White Dragon. Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Magician of Faith. I play her face-down and then flip her, using her special ability again to bring back a Pot of Greed which I then play." Kisara then drew 2 more cards which were Mystical Elf and Polymerisation.

"Next I play The White Stone Of Legend in Defence mode. I then play White Dragon Ritual again by sacrificing Mystical Elf to bring out Paladin of White Dragon again. I tribute that monster again to bring out another Blue Eyes White Dragon. I use Snatch Steal to nick _**your**_ Blue Eyes. I then send my White Stone of Legend to the graveyard, then I tribute your Blue Eyes to bring out my _**third**_ Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kisara paused, Kaiba had paled slightly and was staring open-mouthed as was everyone else.

"W-w-where did you get those Blue Eyes?" He asked stuttering.

"Pegasus, he was trying to get me to go out with him so gave me the Blue Eyes and a few other cards." Kisara replied. "But I'm not finished." She continued. Kaiba looked slightly worried, after all, it wasn't every day that he duelled someone who also had his favourite cards.

"I use Polymerization to fuse my Blue Eyes White Dragons to form the _**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon**_!" Kaiba looked noticeably concerned at this, it was only Kisara's second turn and already she had the most powerful monster on the field.

The duel carried on and Kaiba eventually recovered from his shock. After a couple of hours Kaiba had 1500 life points and had his own Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field, Kisara by comparison was losing badly. Kaiba had used numerous spell cards to take her life points down to 300.

"Looks like I'm wining Ddriag, how does it feel to be such a loser?" Kaiba smirked.

"I wouldn't know. Hey, nice trench coat, do they sell men's clothes where you got it?" Kisara smirked. Kaiba just looked annoyed, there was nothing he could do as it was Kisara's turn. She managed to draw Change of Heart.

"First I'm going to use Change of Heart to 'borrow' your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I then sacrifice it to bring out something a little new. It's actually another card that Pegasus gave me. It's the _**Blue Eyes Royale Dragon**_!" Kaiba and the others looked noticeably shocked.

"And, using itsr special ability I'm going to destroy all monsters that are under 6 stars on your side of the field _**and**_ in your deck." At this the Blue Eyes Royale Dragon, shot a beam of light and destroyed the cards.

"Now that's done Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack his life points directly!" Once her Blue Eyes had attacked, Kaiba's life points were down to 0.

"Kisara Ddriag _**wins**_! Next she will take on Yugi Moto." A Kaiba Corp employee shouted. Kisara smirked at Kaiba, stopped her mp3 player and back flipped down the stairs before sauntering off, her scarf blowing behind her. Kaiba glared at her retreating back before storming off, his coat billowing behind him, to go and break something.

The others found Kisara sat in the girls' room meditating.

"Wow Kisa! You're in the final duel!" Yugi grinned.

"Yeah, ya totally thrashed Kaiba!" Joey said happily.

"It's not about beating people Joey, I'm just here to have fun." Kisara said, opening her eyes slowly. They spend the next couple of hours just hanging out and enjoying themselves. At around 6pm it was time for Yugi and Kisara to duel.

"Good luck Kisa." Yugi smiled just before they started.

"Thanks Yug, I think I'm gonna need it." Kisara smiled back. Their duel was just as fierce as the previous one, only they weren't being insulting like Kaiba and Kisara were. Eventually Yugi and Kisara each had 200 life points. While Yugi had all three of his Egyptian Gods, Kisara had her Blue Eyes Royale and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. It was Kisara's turn and it looked like she was going to lose. Kisara drew the final card that Pegasus had given her, Dragon Princess, an 11 star monster with that could only be summoned by sending a 4 star or less Dragon type monster to the graveyard, and knew what she could do.

"First I summon Mirage Dragon in Attack mode and then I sacrifice it to bring out Dragon Princess, then I use her special ability to destroy all monsters in Attack mode on your side of the field, eliminating your Egyptian Gods. Then I use Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to attack your life points directly." Yugi's life points went down to 0 and the duel ended.

"Kisara Ddriag wins!" The announcer shouted.

"Well done Kisa, looks like you're World Champion now." Yugi grinned as he shook Kisara's hand. Kisara looked stunned.

"OMG, it didn't occur to me that if I won I'd be World Champion." She said, causing her friends to laugh.

"You're so clueless Kisa!" Mai laughed.

Back on the blimp Kisara was handed the tournament trophy. Everyone applauded, even Kaiba although he did it with very bad grace.

The enemy watched, it was time.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Fortune's Fool**_

_Hi, so this is the chapter when Kisara's hidden enemy is revealed and we're a step closer to her and Kaiba getting together. So what did you think about Kisara and Kaiba's duel? I thought it would be quite funny to make him lose to someone who is basically a newcomer, especially one that he's in love with but doesn't realise it._

_Thanks to __**HopelessRomantic183**__ for the comments on Chapter 12, I've changed things since then to fit in better._

_Anything you recognise is not mine. I will say though that I have borrowed a bit from 'Yu Gi Oh! The abridged series' here, I can't remember which episode it is but I recommend watching it as it's sooooo funny!_

_**Chapter 13**_

"…_one who lov'd not wisely but too well_" _**Othello, Act V, Scene ii, line 393 **_by _**William Shakespeare**_

The impromptu party celebrating Kisara's win was in full swing by the time 8pm rolled around, even Kaiba seemed to be enjoying himself although whether that was simply because Joey was making a fool of himself was another matter. At that current moment in time he was trying to run _**up**_ the _**wall**_, a bit like Prince Dastan in the movie 'Prince of Persia' had done; only, he wasn't having mush success. After he landed flat on his back for the 5th time, he assumed in his drunken state that he'd done it and started trying to walk while on the ground. Of course this had everyone laughing for at least half an hour, even Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle as Joey continued his drunken escapade. The party lasted well into the night but eventually everyone crawled into bed to get some sleep.

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet affair as numerous people had massive hangovers, not surprisingly Joey was the worst affected, even Mokuba seemed a bit deflated although that was due the comedown from his massive sugar-high the night before. Funnily enough though, the food made everyone feel a lot better. By lunchtime everyone was back to their normal selves. After lunch Kisara was keeping Mokuba amused by transfiguring various objects for him such as changing a cushion into a fluffy white rabbit. In fact, Mokuba grew so attached to the rabbit that he tried begging his brother to let him keep it. In the end Kaiba gave in because he couldn't really think of a fitting argument. Mokuba was still cuddling his rabbit when he went to watch a foosball game between Duke and Bakura. Neither of them were very good but they did try hard. After a few moments Kisara wandered over. Duke and Bakura looked at each other and quickly joined forces against Kisara but they still lost badly.

"You guys suck!" Kisara giggled. It was then that it happened. A tanned woman with messy blonde hair came out of nowhere and stabbed Kisara in the abdomen with the Millennium rod. With a small cry Kisara crumpled to the floor. The woman raised the Millennium Item again, presumably to finish Kisara off when Joey, who was sat on one of the sofas, picked up a cushion and threw it like a Frisbee. It hit the woman in the face, distracting her from what she was doing. She whirled in Joey's direction, her dark brown eyes were wild and seemed to reflect her shattered mind.

"You will not interfere! I must avenge my master!" She snarled, advancing on Joey. She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings which accounted for what happened next. Mai, seeing that her boyfriend was about to be attacked by some psychotic woman brought her old school sports skills into play. Not many people knew that she was in her school rugby team, or that she was one of the Wings. The woman was to find this out the hard way. Faster than her opponent realised Mai ran across the room and viciously rugby tackled the woman to the floor. This caused the woman to accidentally throw the Millennium Rod into the air so that it flew across the room, straight towards Kaiba.

After that moment Yugi always said it was fate that had guided the Millennium Item to the one who'd wielded it in Ancient Egypt, of course Kaiba had wanted to make a scathing comment but he never did. As it was, Kaiba caught the it before it had a chance to skewer him. Suddenly, as he looked at the Millennium Rod, time seemed to slow down for him, almost as if he was watching a film and had started playing it at half the speed it should have been. And then, as quickly as it happened, time seemed to return to normal. The woman was staring at him with wide eyes.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed as Mai hauled her to her feet. Glaring at the woman coldly, Hermione slapped the woman on the cheek, stopping her screaming.

"That's quite enough of that. Now, who are you and who is this master of yours?" Hermione scowled. At this the woman began laughing hysterically in a high pitched laugh, almost reminiscent of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Oh…Kaiba and Yugi know my master…yes…they helped _**her**_ kill him you see…but I'll make them pay…I'll make them all pay…" She gabbled, still laughing.

"She's completely insane." Ginny gasped. Yugi and Kaiba looked at each other.

"You don't think she could mean…" Yugi started.

"Akhenaden? It's possible, look at the clothes she's wearing, they're Ancient Egyptian in style, and don't ask me how I know that. Also when Kisara brought him back from the dead, he killed everyone who'd opened the chest and possibly caused one girl to disappear at the same time. I think this may be her." Kaiba replied, confirming Yugi's query.

"Did we miss something?" Tristan asked, looking confused.

"Kisa accidentally brought a mummy from the museum back to life using the '_Book of the Dead_'. It had been placed in a chest by the Ancient Egyptians and the mummy, Akhenaden, drained the life from everyone who'd been there when the chest opened. Because Kisa woke it up she had to stop it and I couldn't leave her to do it without me. The reason Kaiba helped is because this mummy had a weird interest in him." Yugi explained.

"You bloody wankers! Why didn't you tell us sooner? Oh Smeg!" Bakura said as he tripped over knocking the woman to the ground.

"God Bakura! Is everyone from England a total spaz Bakura?" Duke asked, shaking his head.

"Pretty much." Bakura replied, getting to his feet.

"I object to being called a 'total spaz'" Severus scowled. This then started an argument between Bakura, Duke, Severus and Harry.

"This is not really the time for an argument, Kisa's hurt!" Yugi shouted above the noise, causing everyone to stop arguing. The woman started laughing maniacally once more.

"I didn't completely fail my master." She said. Something snapped within Kaiba then. Ishizu and Yugi were watching him knowingly, as if they could somehow understand what was happening. Suddenly the woman stopped laughing and fell down unconscious. As she did, Kaiba suddenly found that he could hear everyone's thoughts.

"What the Hell happened?" Mai asked, looking at Kisara's unconscious attacker; almost everyone else in the room was silently wondering the same thing. Yugi and Ishizu just looked at each other.

"Spontaneous magic." Yugi muttered.

"I doubt that he realised he was even using it until he knocked her unconscious." Ishizu muttered back. Kaiba ignored them as Bryn was giving him a weird look with his eyes narrowed. What Kisara hadn't realised when she gave Kaiba a transfusion of her blood was that he was 1/8 Ddriag. Kaiba himself didn't even know it and, when Kisara transferred some of her 100% Ddriag blood to him, it unlocked some hidden Ddriag powers that he'd never known he'd had. Bryn looked at him for a moment more before rushing over to Kisara. This seemed to make the others more concerned and they all ran over to her as well.

She was lying in a small pool of blood, her face pale and as still as stone. Kaiba watched as Bryn touched her cheek.

"She's getting colder by the second." He gulped. Harry tried healing the wound with his wand but nothing happened.

"Why didn't that work?" He asked, looking confused.

"The gold…" Bryn murmured.

"What about it?" Mai asked.

"Kisara and I are ddriags, and ddriags are severely allergic to gold. We have our own natural healing abilities but the gold suspends them, that spell simply speeds up people's natural healing abilities. For ddriags, gold is a severe alkaline irritant. Once it gets into our systems there is very little anyone can do." Bryn sighed. Everyone was silent for a moment but Kaiba could hear their thoughts crying hysterically that it wasn't fair that Kisara was dying. He blocked them out as best he could so that he could think. After several moments he raised his head suddenly.

"If gold acts like an alkaline irritant, why don't you try neutralising it with an acidic solution? That should negate the effects of the gold." He said.

"Because it's not just the alkaline quality that needs negating, the gold itself would need to be negated too. And the only substance that sufficiently negates the gold itself is silver." Bryn pointed out.

"Hang on! Hasn't Kisa done some Vampyre Hunter training?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Yeah, but how would that help?" Bryn asked, looking confused.

"Of course! Kisa keeps numerous chemicals that she uses against vampyres in her bag, one of which is _**Silver Nitrate**_! It's an acid with the silver in it!" Hermione gasped, catching on very quickly to Ginny's line of thought.

"That just might work…" Bryn mused. He jumped up and ran to Kisara's room as fast as he could. He only spent a few moments there before returning with a small black leather bag, the same one Kaiba realised, that she had taken with her when they got rid of Akhenaden.

"I think it would be best if we just injected a small amount into her veins, as close as possible to her heart." Bryn said, still looking slightly unsure.

"That's probably best, it'll get around her body quicker that way. We need to be careful about how much we inject though, too much could cause more harm than good." Hermione nodded. Kaiba couldn't watch as Bryn carefully injected the silver nitrate into a vein in Kisara's neck. Once it was finished, and Bryn had disposed of the needle, everyone settled down to watch Kisara.

At first there was no noticeable change in her state but slowly the edges of the wound in her abdomen started to knit themselves together.

"That is the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Bakura said shuddering slightly.

"Good grief Bakura, you're such a pansy!" Draco smirked.

"Oi! I resent tha…" Bakura started to say but a slight coughing interrupted him

"Actually Ryou, Draco's right, you _**are**_ a pansy. But we don't care." Kisara said, sitting up.

Several hours later, Kaiba was sat in his room thinking through the events of the day. What confused him most was what happened when he caught the Millennium Rod. He'd tried to return it to Ishizu in a quiet moment but she'd refused to take it. So now it was sat on the desk in his room, next to his laptop, always in his line of sight. Sighing he decided to get ready for bed, he'd have to talk to Ishizu or Yugi to get his answers, although he wasn't sure which was worse. He drifted off to sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_Everything was completely black. Kaiba couldn't see anyone or anything around him. Suddenly, in the distance, there was a bright light surrounding a figure which started coming towards him. When the figure reached him, he saw that it was someone who looked exactly like him, only in Egyptian clothing._

'_Seth' Kaiba thought._

"_Got it in one." Seth smiled. Kaiba was understandably freaked out._

"_I'm part of you so it's obvious that I'd know what you're thinking. If we meet again in future then you'll automatically know what I'm thinking too." Seth explained. Kaiba looked at him blankly._

"_I guess you're wondering why I'm here." He continued Kaiba just nodded._

"_I'm here because you have some questions that need answers. Unfortunately there are only 3 living people who could answer them and, like me, you're quite stubborn when you want to be." He smiled. Kaiba glared at him._

"_Don't take that the wrong way, you're almost as stubborn as I was. I was very headstrong 6,000 years ago." Seth looked slightly wistful._

"_Fine. What happened earlier? Why did time seem to slow down? Why can I suddenly hear people's thoughts? And why the Hell was Bryn Ddriag glaring at me for no reason?" Kaiba asked._

"_Right, well earlier the Millennium Rod was just reconnecting with your spirit. Time seeming to slow down was just your mind altering slightly so that it could cope with the effects from the Rod. The powers of the Rod affect the mind which is why you have a mind-reading ability, you did well to block them out as much as you did so soon by the way. As for you being glared at, something about you changed slightly on the night you, Yugi and Kisara got rid of Akhenaden. You didn't know the change had happened and I'm fairly sure that the others didn't either." Seth explained, smirking slightly._

"_What do you mean something about me changed?" Kaiba asked, interested now. _

"_You know that Kisara and her brother are ddriags but what you didn't realise is that one of your grandparents was one too, that means that you have 1/8 ddriag blood but when Kisara gave you a blood transfusion of some of her blood it made your Ddriag genes more dominant. Earlier when you knocked Selena out, yes it was you although you didn't do it consciously, you were angry so your eyes did what most ddriags' do, they changed their appearance to look like a dragon's eyes. Bryn has seen you angry before so he knew that something has changed. He'll probably want to have a word with you about it." Seth replied._

"_I've got to go now, you're waking up. It'll happen soon now, just remember to take care of her." Seth smirked as he started to fade._

"_What will happen? Take care of who?" Kaiba asked but it was too late, Seth had gone._

Kaiba opened his eyes feeling groggy. Even though he'd slept for hours, it hadn't refreshed him. He just felt the same as he had when he went to sleep. Although his talk with Seth had cleared a few things up for him, it left him with new questions, add to that the fact that Kaiba wasn't even sure that Seth existed at all and it left him feeling moody and tired. He eventually managed to sleep a bit more but when he did, his dreams were filled with Kisara.

Although he didn't know it, Kaiba wasn't the only one to have a strange dream. Kisara was quite happily settling down to sleep after her eventful day when the dream sprung itself on her.

_Everything was black but she saw a figure surrounded by a white light approaching her. Once the figure had reached her she saw that it was the other Kisara, her Ancient Egyptian counterpart._

"_Ok, I __**have**__ to be dreaming now!" Kisara said._

"_Of course you are." Her counterpart replied._

"_So why the crazy dream?" Kisara asked._

"_Just a friendly warning. Bryn was quite irate with you earlier, he put it aside while you were injured and recovering but he'll want to talk to you about it tomorrow. Also just to tell you that it will happen soon and you'll both be very happy." Her counterpart smiled before fading away entirely._

Kisara sat up as soon as she woke up.

"Well that was pointless." She grumbled before trying to get a bit more sleep. When she did get back to sleep, it was filed with dreams of Kaiba and what could be. As it was, the dreams simply made her ache when she woke up and remembered that he didn't like her like that.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Fortune's Fool**_

_Hi, so what did you guys think of the last chapter? I'm rather pleased with how I dealt with the situation, but we're still not done yet. This chapter is a bit closer to Kaiba and Kisara getting together but they're still not there yet._

_Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, I've had major writer's block._

_Thanks to __**HopelessRomantic183**__, still the only person to review so now I'm essentially writing this story for you._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Chapter 14**_

"_This above all: to thine own self be true_" _**Hamlet, Act I, Scene iii, line 82 **_by _**William Shakespeare**_

The next day the blimp landed in Domino City near to the Kaiba Corp building in the early afternoon. The outcome of the tournament had made big news, especially the attempt on Kisara's life (no one mentioned that Kisara actually _**had**_ been stabbed). They handed Selena over to the authorities who decided that she was completely insane and sentenced her to spend the rest of her life in a mental institution as she was considered a danger to the ordinary public. Of course, Kisara and the others read about this in the paper months later. Once Selena had been handed over, Bryn went over to Kaiba and Kisara who were stood near each other.

"Could you 2 follow me? I'd like to have a quiet word with you both." He said evenly. Kisara, however, knew that he was furious and desperately trying to hold his anger in. They followed him around a corner, away from the others.

"Kisara, would you care to explain exactly why Kaiba's eyes changed to those of a dragon's when he got angry?" Bryn snarled. Kisara took a step back as he started speaking, she'd never seen him so angry.

"They what?" Kisara asked, confused.

"They changed exactly like a ddriag's would, the only way that could have happened is if the amount of ddriag blood running through his veins had increased. So explain." Bryn growled, his eyes flashing in anger and looking like a dragon's. Kisara looked at Kaiba curiously. After a few moments her brow furrowed in thought as she thought about how Kaiba's blood could have changed so much so suddenly. Suddenly her eyes widened as she realised what had happened.

"When we were dealing with Akhenaden Kaiba ended up getting injured and losing quite a bit of blood. I gave him a blood transfusion then. He must have had some ddriag blood in him beforehand, I didn't know." Kisara explained quietly, looking shocked.

"I don't think I'm quite following you." Kaiba sneered. Bryn looked at him.

"When someone has partial ddriag blood and is given a transfusion of full ddriag blood, it causes some of their non-ddriag blood to change, thereby increasing any ddriag powers that they have." He sighed before turning away from Kaiba and glaring at Kisara.

"How could you be so irresponsible Kisara? You know that you're supposed to check that sort of thing before you do a blood transfusion! One of your responsibilities is to try and stop anything from changing too much!" Bryn snarled.

"Oh yes, back to the fucking responsibilities. If they're more important than doing the right thing then why don't you do them!" Kisara screamed before turning and running in the opposite direction.

"_**PRINCESS KISARA GWENHWYFAR DDRIAG! GET BACK HERE NOW, I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!**_" Bryn shouted at her retreating back. She turned around.

"_**Yes**_ you are!" She snarled, Kaiba could see the tears running down her face. She turned and carried on running, leaving Kaiba and her brother alone. Rather than staying with the still irate Bryn, Kaiba took off after Kisara, his coat billowing behind him as he ran. By nightfall he still hadn't found her and it had started to rain several hours before. In the end Kaiba resorted to phoning Yugi.

"_Hello?_" Yugi asked, not recognising the number.

"Yugi, it's Kaiba." Kaiba said, looking around.

"_Kaiba? Why are you phoning __**me**__?_" Yugi asked, sounding very confused.

"Kisara and her brother got into an argument just after we got back and she ran off upset. I've been trying to find her since then but I've had no luck. Do you know anywhere she might go when she's upset?" Kaiba explained, worry evident in his voice. There was silence on the other end for a moment before Yugi spoke.

"_Have you tried on the cliff-tops? Whenever she's upset she finds that the sea calms her down._" Yugi replied.

"Right. Thank you Yugi." Kaiba said.

"You're welcome, I hope you find her Kaiba." Yugi replied before they ended the call. Putting his iPhone into his pocket, Kaiba set off in the direction of the cliff-tops.

When he first got there, there was no sign of anyone, but, as he got closer to the cliff edge, he saw a small figure laying huddled on the ground.

"Kisara!" Kaiba shouted running over to her. She was soaked through to the skin, shivering and near unconsciousness. He gently placed his hand on her cheek, she was near frozen. This gesture caused her to open her eyes.

"Seth?" She whispered, her eyes slightly out of focus.

"Not quite Kisara." He smiled slightly.

"The only other person I know with eyes like that is Seto Kaiba…" Kisara whispered, her eyes a little more focused.

"It's me." Kaiba said softly.

"I must be dreaming, the Seto Kaiba I knew wouldn't be talking to me like that." She smiled slightly.

"Maybe this will convince you that this isn't a dream…" Kaiba said gently. He bent his head down and placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. Kisara responded eagerly to his kiss but before it got too far, Kaiba stopped it.

"That proves this is a dream, you'd only like me in my dreams." Kisara sighed. Kaiba sighed in exasperation and carefully picked her up. For a woman as tall as Kisara was, she was very light. He managed to get his phone out while he held her close to his body.

'_Thank God Mokuba persuaded me to get an iPhone, I wouldn't be able to hold Kisara while phoning Roland with my old phone._' Kaiba thought before calling Roland.

"Roland, could you bring one of the limos to the cliff-top? It's urgent." He said. Roland confirmed that he would be there in about 10 minutes before hanging the phone up. Slipping the phone back into his pocket, Kaiba took his coat off carefully and wrapped Kisara in it to try and ward off the chill.

Luckily Roland got there in less than 10 minutes and, as Kaiba had no idea where Kisara lived and she was unconscious by this time, drove them to Kaiba mansion. As soon as they reached the mansion Kaiba picked Kisara up and turned to Roland.

"Would you go and fetch Yugi Moto, he's her cousin and I'm sure is very anxious about her." He asked.

"Of course, Mr Kaiba." Roland replied before driving off. It had surprised Roland to see Mr Kaiba (or Seto as he sometimes called him) with a girl in his arms but it also pleased him. In some ways Roland cared about him as a father would care about their child so when he saw Kaiba and Kisara together, Roland pelt some hope that Kaiba would be able to have a happy future.

Kaiba carried Kisara inside before calling one of his maids and asking her to prepare the room next to his for Kisara. Once the room was ready, Kaiba gently laid Kisara in the bed. The maid, a small woman of about 45 or so, then volunteered to change Kisara into some clothes that Kaiba had provided, one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. Kaiba left the room and went downstairs. It was at that moment that Roland drove up with Yugi in the back of the limo.

Kaiba had guessed right, Yugi was concerned about Kisara. So was her brother but knowing Kisara's temper he'd thought it would be a better idea if he got Yugi to pass on his concern and to visit at a later time, when she'd calmed down. Seeing as Kisara was still unconscious and being very well looked after, Yugi agreed with Kaiba that he'd visit the next day to check on her and left to explain the situation to his friends. Once Yugi had left Kaiba walked calmly back to Kisara's side. Gently he moved a piece of hair out of her face as he took in her sleeping form. She looked more peaceful than he'd ever seen her, her full lips curling upwards at the corners. Her pale skin contrasted sharply with her dark blue-black hair but not in a way that Kaiba found unattractive. He'd never noticed it before, but her skin seemed to glow slightly, making her seem ethereal. Gently he placed his hand on her cheek, feeling her soft and smooth skin and causing Kisara's smile to widen slightly. Suddenly a revelation startled Kaiba; he moved his hand away carefully. Gulping he thought over his realisation.

'_I love her…_' He thought in slight shock. He realised that he always had and it had unnerved him which was why he acted like he hated her; he'd been trying to force himself to hate her. Kaiba didn't leave her that night, he stayed by her side the entire time. He even slept in the armchair that he'd placed beside the bed.

The next morning Kaiba woke up before Kisara. He could tell that she was much worse than she had been the night before; her breathing was laboured, she was shivering and she had a high fever. He quickly changed into some clean clothes and then called a doctor to take a look at Kisara. It wasn't too good but it could have been far worse, she'd caught a chill from being out in the rain which had developed into the flu. The doctor, a sober steady man of about 50, prescribed some medication for her and left. It wasn't until much later that Kisara woke up, feeling very confused about where she was. Luckily Yugi was back and explained what had happened to her. He'd also brought some clothes for her so she could change and, as soon as she expressed a wish to do so, Yugi left to room and went to tell Kaiba that she was awake. By the time Kaiba knocked on the door to her room, Kisara had changed into a pair of light blue pinstriped pyjama bottoms with a white camisole and was back in bed.

"I'm glad you've woken up." Kaiba said with a small smile. He knew that she'd probably be a little confused by his change of attitude towards her but somehow he couldn't bring himself to act anywhere near how he'd acted towards her before.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Fortune's Fool**_

_Hey everyone, I finally managed to get over my writer's block!_

_So first I need to say a big thanks to __**HopelessRomantic183**__ who's constantly reviewed this story but has also given me loads of great ideas. Also thanks to __**ShinabaMorotomo**__ for your review, I hope you like this chapter._

_And thanks to __**Scarletdawn133**__, I never noticed the reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! The abridged Series episode 30! The episode 12 one was deliberate but the other was a pure accident. I'm glad you like Kisara, apparently the original writer __**was**__ going to explore her character a bit more but couldn't in the end due to time. I'll edit the comments bit when I post this chapter but I'd like it if you gave me some indication of who you are, even if it's just the first bit of your username so that I can add the dedication._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Translations**_

Cariad : _Welsh pet name meaning 'Love, Sweetheart, Darling…'_

Dw i'n dy garu di : _I love you_

Dw i'n dy garu di hefyd : _I love you too_

_**Chapter 15**_

"_Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps._" _**Much Ado About Nothing, Act III, Scene i, line 108 **_by _**William Shakespeare**_

Kisara ended up staying at Kaiba Mansion for quite a while, much to her surprise Kaiba had insisted that she stay there until she was better. It had been two and a half weeks since she'd fallen ill but Kaiba kept putting off her leaving even though she felt much better.

"We don't want you to have a relapse now do we?" HE said with that same slight smile as from the day she'd woken up. She was slightly confused by his change in attitude towards heart first but was now so used to it that she didn't bat an eyelid. A couple of days after she'd fallen ill, Bryn had come to the Mansion and apologised to her.

"_I'm sorry Kisa, I just lost my temper. I sometimes think that you concentrate more on having a good time than your responsibilities; you are right though, making sure that someone is alright is __**far**__ more important than preserving the situation." Bryn said, looking upset._

"_Bryn, I jus get really frustrated when you start ordering me around and yelling at me. I know that you outrank me but I'm not just one of your subjects, I'm your sister." Kisara sighed._

Bryn felt that Kisara getting ill was his fault, no matter how hard she tried to explain that he couldn't help it is she'd run off and gotten soaked. Eventually they agreed to disagree and no more was said on the matter. That day, Bryn had arranged with Kaiba that he would have some training with his ddriag powers after Christmas. At first Kaiba was slightly nervous about this but because it was only two weeks until Kaiba's annual Christmas Masquerade Ball. Kaiba had asked his secretary to make the organisations for it while he was taking part in his duelling tournament but she'd failed to do so, meaning that Kaiba himself had to organise everything, especially after he'd fired the woman in a fit of temper. This of course meant that he also had to find a new secretary, although his personal assistant volunteered to do that after he scared every applicant in the first 2 hours. This unexpected stress caused him to return to the 'jackass' that everyone knew towards everyone except a few trusted employees, Mokuba and, surprisingly, Kisara. As it was though, Kaiba was unable to help Mokuba find a costume for the ball, much to his younger brother's disappointment. Kisara did save the day though, she'd tried arguing with Kaiba that she should return home before the ball but he'd insisted that she could continue to stay at the mansion until after it was over. He did agree, though that she needed to get her own costume. Roland had even fetched her Aston Martin DB9 so that she could drive herself. Just as she was about to leave to go shopping for her costume she heard a commotion coming from Kaiba's office at the mansion.

"But you promised to help me with my costume _**today**_ big brother!" Mokuba pouted.

"I know Mokie, but I have to get this done by the end of the day." Kaiba sighed.

"But you promised!" Mokuba yelled, tears in his eyes. He opened the door and rushed past Kisara to his room.

"Is everything alright?" Kisara asked Kaiba, approaching the open door.

"He's just disappointed that I can't help him get his costume today. But he's gotten to the stage where everything becomes a major drama." Kaiba sighed.

"He's 12 right?" Kisara asked, Kaiba nodded.

"Ah, so he's started the teenage temper tantrums early." Kisara smirked.

"How can he be having 'teenage' temper tantrums? He's not even a teenager yet!" Kaiba pointed out.

"Sometimes people start having them early. I had _**my**_ first one when I was 11." Kisara said, still smirking. Kaiba sighed.

"Why don't I take Mokuba costume shopping with me? I was going to get mine today anyway." Kisara asked causing Kaiba to look up.

"You don't mind do you?" He asked.

"Of course not, besides, I'm sure he'll have fun." Kisara smiled before leaving to go and find Mokuba.

He was sat in his room muttering angrily under his breath.

"Hey, I was wondering, would you like to come with me when I go to get my costume today? I could really use your help and maybe we could find your costume while we're out, what do you say?" Kisara asked after she'd knocked on the door. Mokuba looked at her.

"But I wanted Seto to help me!" He said with the most adorable pout.

"I know cariad, but he just can't get away today. Besides, just think about how much fun it'll be when he sees your costume for the first time at the ball." Kisara said softly. This thought caused a grin to spread across Mokuba's face.

"Ok." He nodded. Half an hour later they were wondering around the shops trying to find his costume.

"This is _**hopeless**_!" Mokuba sighed after two hours.

"It's not, we just haven't found you the right costume yet." Kisara reasoned. She pulled him into a large fancy dress costume shop. Once there they began searching through the racks. Finally, they found it. It was a Robin Hood costume specifically designed for 12-13 year olds; because Mokuba was tall for his age like his older brother had been, it fit him perfectly.

"This one's _**brilliant**_!" He smiled, showing Kisara what it looked like on.

"It is, I think you've made a good choice there." She smiled back; it consisted of a white lace-up shirt, a green velvet lace-up vest, a pair of brown velvet trousers and a pair of brown leather boots with two brown leather wrist protectors, a bow and a set of arrows. They also found a couple of pieces for Kisara's costume, a white lace mask and a large pair of black and silver lace wings.

Once they'd found Mokuba's costume they went to have lunch.

"Kisara, do you like my brother?" Mokuba asked while they were waiting for their food. Kisara started choking slightly on her drink.

"What do you mean by that?" She spluttered.

"Well, I think that Seto likes you and if you and he got together it would be really good." Mokuba smiled. Kisara was thrown for a minute.

"Umm…oh look! Our food's here." Kisara said as their food arrived just in the nick of time. She knew that Mokuba hadn't forgotten about his mini-matchmaking but luckily he didn't press the matter again. After lunch they went to try and find a few other pieces of Kisara's costume. Luckily they found a pair of silver high-heels with diamante on the straps in the first shop they went into along with a pair of white satin gloves.

"Right, there's just one more shop we need to go to. And then we can get an ice cream before we go." Kisara smiled at Mokuba.

They walked into a large dress shop.

"Hi, I'm here to pickup an order." Kisara said to the large blonde woman behind the counter. The woman looked at her.

"And what it your name?" She asked.

"Kisara Ddriag." Kisara smiled.

"Ah yes Miss Ddriag." The woman smiled before rushing out to a back room. She came back with a large white box tied with a blue and silver ribbon.

"Here you are Miss Ddriag. If you have any problems then please let us know." The woman smiled as she handed the box over. Kisara thanked her and they left the store. Kisara put their shopping her car and then they went to get an ice cream. Mokuba ended up with a double scoop of chocolate fudge ice cream while Kisara went for a scoop of strawberry. All in all Mokuba enjoyed his day of shopping with Kisara, especially as he'd gotten a costume.

On the day of the ball, much to Kaiba's chagrin, Mai, Hermione and Ginny, came up to the mansion with their costumes to help Kisara get ready. By the time the ball started only Kisara hadn't entered the ballroom. Kaiba had been impressed with Mokuba's choice of costume when he'd seen it, what with the organisation that he had to do he'd barely had enough time to find his own costume so the fact that Kisara had helped Mokuba with his took a huge weight off his mind. As it was, Kaiba ended up dressed as a fairytale prince, it was the best he could do at short notice and, even though he wasn't satisfied with it, almost every girl in the room was competing for his attention. His costume consisted of a pair of black trousers, a white medieval-style shirt, a dark blue velvet vest with silver embroidery, a pair of black leather boots and a silver prince's crown, all fitted to perfection. Kaiba looked around the room, it seemed that very few people had any originality for their costume, there were numerous girls dressed as various Disney characters from Belle to Snow White, while most of the guys were dressed as Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi or Han Solo; it was all pretty pathetic in Kaiba's eyes. The exceptions to this stereotype were Yugi and his group of friends, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Bryn were dressed as the Ghostbusters while Bakura and Duke had dressed up as ghosts; on the other hand Mai had dressed up as a green forest fairy, Serenity had dressed up as a butterfly, Hermione had dressed up as a winter fairy and Ginny had dressed up as a black night fairy. The DJ that Kaiba had hired started playing 'Need' by Hana Pestle. Kaiba was confused by Kisara's absence but he didn't have time to dwell on it because at that moment a woman appeared at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a long strapless white satin dress with a pale blue satin sash tied in a bow at the back, on her arms she had long white satin gloves., on her back were a pair of large black and silver lace wings. Her long black hair was curled and pinned back, revealing her pointed ears, with most of it hanging down her back, slightly over her wings; there was a silver and blue moonstone tiara on her head, a silver and diamond Celtic-styled necklace with matching diamond earrings. Covering the top part of her face was a white lace mask; her eyes were still visible, Kaiba could see that they were almond-shaped. They were outlined in a deep blue with blue and silver eye shadow and black mascara making her long black eyelashes even more defined, her delicate heart-shaped lips were a deep pink even though Kaiba could see that she had no lip makeup on. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the light from the chandeliers. She picked up part of her skirt with her left hand and slowly walked down the stairs, her right hand resting lightly on the banister, everyone's eyes on her as she walked. As each small foot stepped down and out from her skirt, she revealed that she was wearing silver strappy stilettos with diamante on the straps.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Kaiba stepped forward. He gently kissed the back of her right hand before sweeping her into a dance.

"You look beautiful, Kisara." Kaiba smiled softly.

"How did you know it's me?" Kisara asked as they twirled around. Everyone had been watching them but they'd soon gotten bored and soon began dancing with their own partners.

"Who else would have dressed like this?" Kaiba asked in return, raising one of his eyebrows. Kisara laughed musically, something that Kaiba hadn't really heard before.

"I guess you're right." She smiled at him. Kaiba and Kisara danced with each other for most of the night, even though many others wanted to dance with them. Kisara did dance in a group with her friends but When Joey started being commenting about how Kaiba kept dancing with her she soon stopped. Kaiba tolerated Yugi and his friends for the most part that evening, except for Joey, it seems that the two of them just couldn't get on.

"Get ya mitts offa Kisa, Rich Boy!" Joey had yelled when Kaiba started to lead her to dance a second time.

"Just because I _**can**_ dance doesn't mean that you can choose my dancing partners Mutt!" Kaiba snarled causing Joey to see red. Yugi and the others dragged Joey away from Kaiba before he did something he shouldn't while Kisara dealt with Kaiba.

"While I understand that Joey was being daft, that's no reason for you to be so insulting!" Kisara said, glaring at Kaiba. It took several apologies and a promise to not insult Joey again for the rest of the night before Kisara would even consider dancing with Kaiba again, by which time the DJ had started to put some silly songs on as well. Seeing that Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Bryn were dressed as Ghostbusters, the DJ actually started playing the song, causing much amusement among everyone at the party. It even had Joey singing along which made everyone laugh as he had an appalling singing voice. He even started singing along with the next few songs.

"Um, do we live in a musical suddenly?" Kisara asked, looking slightly amused. This caused Yugi and the others to laugh, even Kaiba chuckled slightly, something that very few people saw.

About halfway through the ball, someone ended up trying to molest one of the girls there so Kaiba went off with his security to throw them off the property. Kisara took this opportunity to wander over to Yugi, who was sat having a drink, for a chat.

"Do you believe me now Kisa?" Yugi asked, grinning.

"Maybe, I just don't want to get my hopes up." Kisara replied. Yugi bounced up and down at this, clapping his hands rapidly.

"Yay!" He said happily.

"I find your almost girlish delight disturbing on so many levels." Kisara said, shaking her head slightly. She never cared that Yugi could act girlishly, she just felt it was a little weird that he was acting that way about a potential relationship for her. By the time Kaiba returned Yugi was acting normally again. Kaiba claimed Kisara for a dance again and they were soon twirling around the dance floor. Yugi was the first one to realise what was about to happen, followed closely by Joey who looked like he was going to storm over to Kaiba and Kisara.

"Joey, just let it happen." Yugi said. Joey nodded but refused to watch. Kaiba and Kisara were dancing slowly in a dark corner, out of the limelight, when Kaiba looked up.

"What's the matter?" Kisara asked, looking worried and confused.

"Look up." Kaiba replied softly. She complied and saw the mistletoe seconds before Kaiba gently kissed her.

The effect it had on Kisara was startling, she practically melted in his arms and put her own arms around his neck. When he parted his lips and swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss, she gladly opened her mouth to allow him to kiss her passionately. When they eventually broke apart for air Kaiba continued to hold her close. In fact he had a slight surprise for her, an early Christmas present really. Leaning forward he made sure his mouth was near her ear.

"Dw i'n dy garu di Kisara." He whispered so that only she heard him. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Dw i'n dy garu di hefyd, Seto." She whispered back.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Fortune's Fool**_

_Hey, so Kaiba and Kisara have finally kissed, __**and**__ admitted that they love each other. So from this chapter on I'll be referring to Kaiba as Seto. This is because Kisara has stopped thinking of him as 'Kaiba'. But we do still have a way to go before they get engaged or married and there __**will**__ be a bit of a twist in this part._

_Thanks to __**HopelessRomantic183**__, there will be a bit more of Mokuba from now on. And thanks to __**CrimsonLaurana**__ for adding me and this story the various favourites lists. Also thanks to __**xxduelistaxx**__ for their review._

_I will just warn you now there is a scene of child abuse in this chapter, if you don't want to read it then just skip the first italic section after the opening quote that you come across. While it explains why Seto is so emotionless, the story would still make sense without it._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Chapter 16**_

"_O, beware, my lord, of jealousy;_

_It is the green-ey'd monster, which doth mock_

_The meat it feeds on…_" _**Othello, Act III, Scene iii, lines 187-189 **_by _**William Shakespeare**_

Because the ball ended late Seto insisted that Kisara and her friends stayed at the mansion. Admittedly he was less than thrilled that Joey was staying but he held his tongue about it for Kisara's sake. After the ball, Seto and Kisara were inseparable, especially when Bryn revealed that he wanted Kisara to teach Seto about his ddriag powers (although that could have been because Bryn felt that Seto would learn better from his girlfriend). Kisara would also be helping Seto with some of the powers he'd gotten from the Millennium Rod, mainly the ability to hear others' thoughts as Kisara herself had that power. She'd helped him to block others' thoughts out a bit better so that he could concentrate but there was still quite a bit for him to learn.

When it first became evident that Kisara and Seto were dating there were a variety of reactions, Joey went ballistic and ended up giving a long rant to Kisara that only ended when Mai smacked him round the head. Tristan, Duke and Mai weren't annoyed like Joey but rather curious; Yugi, Hermione, Ginny, Bakura and Bryn all simply accepted the relationship happily, as did Mokuba, in face he was ecstatic that Kisara (who he thought was the coolest girl ever) was dating his older brother and he was already planning on making sure that they got married. Serenity and numerous other girls at Domino High were really jealous of Kisara and, while Serenity didn't say anything, some of the girls got quite bitchy, especially Samantha Pegasus, Pegasus' daughter, a tall girl with white blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She'd had her eye on Seto for years and couldn't seem to get over the fact that he just wasn't interested in her; when he'd started dating Kisara she made everything a competition from appearance to grades (of course, Kisara had far better grades than Samantha did). It started to get out of hand when Samantha and a few her friends tried to ambush Kisara in the street, emphasis on the 'tried'. Kisara ended up giving them a few broken bones (nothing serious but painful enough that they would think twice before messing with her again) and heading on her way.

Seto never stopped being amazed at how different he acted around Kisara. There was just something about her that made him implicitly trust her, perhaps it was the way that she obviously cared about him and Mokuba, or perhaps it was the fact that Kisara never judged anyone about their past. He sighed, Kisara knew that he hadn't had the best childhood and she accepted that, she accepted his reasons for becoming cold and emotionally distant even when others didn't, she didn't even press him for what happened. Sitting back, he allowed his mind to wander back to the last time he'd shown a real emotion to someone other than Mokuba before he'd met Kisara.

_Seto was simply being a 12-year-old boy, excited and exuberant; it had been two weeks before Christmas so it was perfectly natural that he and Mokuba should be excited. But Gozaburo didn't see it that way. As Seto and Mokuba were talking excitedly, he glared at the pair._

"_You! Go to your room! And don't come out until I tell you to!" He snapped at Mokuba, who was only 6 at the time. With a scared look at Seto, Mokuba left the room silently. What happened next came so fast that Seto didn't even realise what was happening until it had happened._

_Gozaburo grabbed Seto by the roots of his hair and lifted him off the ground, causing pain to explode through Seto's head. He was unable to stop the small whimper of pain he issued and Gozaburo heard it._

"_You think that hurt?" Gozaburo sneered, his face right in Seto's. He then threw Seto bodily across the room. Seto landed on a glass coffee table, smashing it to pieces under him and he could feel blood dripping down his back as the glass pierced his back, the pain of which was like a thousand white-hot needles digging into his back. After a few moments of shock, the pain was too much for Seto and he started sobbing slightly._

"_**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING?**__" Gozaburo roared, picking Seto up once more. Seto didn't answer, he just carried on crying, the pain and fear too much for a 12-year-old to not cry about._

"_**IF YOU DON'T STOP THEN I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!**__" Gozaburo snarled. He doubled his fist and smashed it into Seto's stomach, just below his ribs, winding him. This didn't stop Seto crying, in fact it just made him sob even more, only instead of normal sobs, they were wheezing, erratic and panicked sobs as Seto tried to breathe again._

"_It doesn't hurt that badly." Gozaburo sneered again. Again Seto didn't reply, but his wheezing sobs eventually started to become less wheezing as he started to be able to breathe. By this time tears were making their way down Seto's face, streaming constantly from his eyes. This show of emotion really seemed to annoy Gozaburo, more so than Seto's previous excitement. He grabbed Seto by the throat and pinned him against the wall so that his feet were almost a foot off the ground. _

"_Please…stop…" Seto croaked as he started gasping for air._

"_Listen to me you worthless piece of shit, emotions are for the weak! I don't care that you showed them before you became an orphan and I sure as __**hell**__ don't care if you showed them before! But while __**you**__ are under __**my**__ roof you __**will**__ act as I tell you too! Do I make myself clear?" Gozaburo snarled, his features more animal than human. Mutely Seto nodded and Gozaburo let go of his throat, causing him to fall to the floor…_

Seto shook his head, he shouldn't have relived that. It had taken him 3 days to get over that attack and, when he'd next left his room, he had become the cold, heartless bastard that everyone knew. Even now he still bore the scars of that day on his back, they were something that he was incredibly self-conscious about, he even refused to go swimming with the school because he didn't want anyone to see them as he saw them as a sign of weakness. He hadn't even told Kisara about them, even though she knew that he hadn't had the best childhood. This lead his thoughts to Kisara herself, it was now 3 weeks after Christmas and she'd been training him for 2. At the first training session he was surprised to see just how tough she was going to be on him, while she would correct any small mistakes calmly for the first few times, if he continued to make the same mistakes then she'd respond more angrily. It was also at the first session that her Christmas present to him made sense. She'd given him a small clear crystal with swirls of deep blue in it, tied on a length of black leather. It was, she'd explained, supposed to help him focus his energy and powers on whatever task he was using them for. He'd quickly learned to control the spontaneous combustion that usually occurred when a ddriag gets angry as that was possibly the most dangerous thing that could happen.

Sighing he stood up, it was almost time for his next training session, Kisara would be arriving soon and he still had to get changed into some more comfortable clothing. 10 minutes later he was ready in a pair of loose sweat-pants and a t-shirt but Kisara still hadn't arrived. Rather than sitting doing nothing, Seto decided to do some warm-ups. After another 10 minutes with still no sign of Kisara, Seto had started to feel rather warm. He ended up taking off this t-shirt while he continued his workout.

Kisara was running late, she'd been stopped by some batty old woman who'd thought that she was her long-lost granddaughter, even thought Kisara had never met her. It had taken ages to escape her clutches and, by the time she reached Kaiba Mansion, she was 20 minutes late. She didn't stop to say hi to Mokuba, she just waved at him as she ran past him to the back garden. When she got out there she could see Seto doing some warm-ups at a short distance from the house. She smiled as she thought about how serious he was when he was training; well, serious for the most part. Occasionally he had a mischievous look in his eyes and it was then that he would try and use his powers to play some small prank on Kisara. The sight of one of the most feared businessmen in the world acting like a normal teenager would probably have freaked most people out but Kisara was glad that he was taking some time to enjoy himself, she felt that it meant that he was comfortable around her.

As she neared him she noticed a load of old scars criss-crossing across his back and she was unable to stop a gasp escaping her lips. At the sound Seto stiffened immediately and whirled around.

When Seto heard a gasp behind him, he instinctively stiffened and whirled around, glaring at the intruder. When he realised that it was Kisara, it did nothing to diffuse his anger, rather it fuelled it more.

"Seto, what happened?" Kisara asked, looking shocked.

"Let me guess, pity?" He snarled, his face cold and hard.

"What? NO! I…" Kisara started but Seto interrupted her.

"Pleased to finally see some weakness in me? You're just like everyone else!" He growled. Something within Kisara snapped then.

"For _**FUCK'S**_ sake! I'm not pitying you! I'm concerned! But if you're so bothered about retaining your cold, omnipotent bastard façade then _**FINE**_! God knows why, I love you but I can't do this, I keep waiting for you to let me in but you don't! I've been patient up until now but I can't keep waiting! If I carry on like this then I'm going to end up hurt even more; so I've got to stop while I'm ahead." Kisara screamed, angry tears filling her eyes.

"So you're going to try and force me to tell you what happened? I can tell you now! It won't work!" Seto snarled again.

"That's not what I meant! I really, _really_,_**really**_, don't want to do this, it's going to break my heart to say this but…" Kisara sighed before pausing. In that brief pause, Seto opened his mouth again to speak but before he could Kisara said something which cut all words from his mind.

"It's over…" She whispered before she turned and ran, tears streaming down her face. Seto was stood frozen with shock.

'_What __**have**__ I done?_' He thought.

Kisara didn't care that people were staring at her as she ran, all she cared about was getting home where she could sit and cry to her heart's content. She was almost home when she had to stop as someone stood blocking her way. When she looked up, she saw to her intense irritation that it was Samantha Pegasus. Samantha smirked evilly at her as Kisara tried to walk around her. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and pressed a cloth over her mouth and nose. It smelled sickly sweet and, before long, Kisara found herself falling unconscious.

_**Meanwhile…**_

There was a knock at the door of Kaiba Mansion. As Mokuba was the closest one he went to answer it. He didn't even have time to scream as he was grabbed and had a cloth covered in chloroform pressed over his mouth and nose. The mystery kidnapper then dropped a note on the ground inside and closed the door softly.

Seto had run straight up to his bedroom when Kisara had left. He couldn't believe that he'd just pushed her away when all she was trying to do was give him his space and privacy. He grabbed a quick shower and got changed. As he ran his hand through his hair he sighed. He knew that he'd have to talk to her, as much as he was dreading it, he cared about her too much to just leave the situation as it was. Once he'd made his mind up he walked downstairs to find Mokuba, he needed to tell him that he'd be out for a bit. But when he got there he couldn't find him. He'd spent half an hour searching when he found the note:

**Kaiba, I have your girlfriend and your brother. If you ever want to see them alive again then leave $10,000,000 on the pier by Saturday. No cops or they die, I'm listening to your phones so don't think that I won't know.**

Seto's eyes widened in shock as he read the note, as soon as he realised the threat he felt the icy grip of fear. He didn't know how long he stood there, at some point the sun went down but Seto was still stood in the dark. A sudden knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. When he opened the door he saw Yugi and 'the Geek squad' stood there.

"Hey Kaiba, have you seen Kisa? She was supposed to meet us earlier but she didn't show." Yugi asked, looking concerned. Wordlessly Seto handed the note to Yugi and motioned for them to step inside. Once Yugi had read the note he passed it to Joey who passed it to Tristan when he was done and so on until everyone had read it.

Once they had, everyone was silent.

"What are we going do?" Mai asked softly. No one said anything in reply, they couldn't, there just weren't any words.

"How'd they get Kisa though? I mean, she always gets a lift back home from here and there's no way anyone could get past her security system, it's some magical thing that she put up to keep enemies out." Yugi asked finally.

"We had an argument, she didn't wait to get a lift, she just ran off." Seto whispered, Yugi could see that he was still in slight shock but also that he looked absolutely devastated. This statement, of course, had Joey yelling at Seto, who just sat there and took it. Eventually Yugi felt the need to put a stop to Joey's yelling.

"Right now Joey, that's enough! It's not as if Kaiba _**knew**_ that Kisa would end up getting kidnapped." He said, sighing. Joey stopped mid-rant, looking a little guilty.

"Now that's sorted, we need to work out how to get them back safely _**without**_ paying the money, if we pay up then what's to stop them from harming them anyway?" Yugi said, thinking. They still hadn't come up with anything, hours later when everyone started to get hungry. Luckily Seto had come out of his shock, surprisingly he and Joey actually agreed on something, although it _**was**_ about ordering pizza instead of getting someone to cook. After agreeing with everyone that taking a break while they ate would be a good idea, Seto switched the TV on as a distraction after the pizza had arrived. Immediately C.S.I. came on, it was one of the few shows that Seto watched avidly.

"Which episode's this?" Bakura asked, sitting back.

"It's called 'Gentle, Gentle'. It's from series 1, I think it's episode 19." Seto replied. Joey looked at him amazed.

"How'd ya know that?" He asked.

"Just because you think that I have no hobbies doesn't make it true. I sit and watch C.S.I. regularly." Seto snorted in reply.

Suddenly the episode gave Seto an idea.

"Hang on! This gave me an idea." He said, putting his pizza down.

"What is it?" Serenity asked, batting her eyelids at him in an attempt to flirt. Seto though, was oblivious as he snatched up the note.

"Kaiba, we must have read that thing a hundred times, we're not going to get anything else from it." Yugi sighed.

"Maybe not from the note itself, but what about the paper?" Seto smirked.

"Wha'd'ya mean Rich Boy?" Joey asked.

"If you paid any attention to the programme you'd have realised what I mean." Seto sneered, back to his usual self.

"Of course! We might get some clues from the paper and the printer ink as to who the kidnappers are!" Bakura said.

"Exactly, follow me." Seto nodded. Everyone stood to follow him, except Joey who was still eating, Mai grabbed him and pulled him after her.

"But…" Joey moaned, looking longingly at the pizza he'd had to leave. They followed Seto to his office upstairs and watched as he walked over to a small workstation with various tools on it. He switched on a light and picked up a magnifying glass.

"I doubt we'd get much from the ink as it seems like your standard ink but the paper feels different. It might be custom-made." Seto explained as he examined the paper. Finally he found what he was looking for.

"Ha! Look at this!" He said excitedly. The others crowded round to look; there, imprinted on the paper was a watermark that looked like a horse with wings.

"It's a flying horse. It's pretty but what can that tell us about the kidnappers?" Serenity asked. Everyone looked at her, even Joey.

"Umm…Serenity, that 'flying horse' is a Pegasus." Joey pointed out.

"Exactly and that means…" Seto nodded.

"That _**Pegasus**_ is the Kidnapper!" Serenity interrupted.

"Maybe, but he has no clue as to the social life of any of us so how would he know about Kisa's relationship with Kaiba?" Bakura replied. Duke meanwhile was smelling the air.

"Do you guys smell something?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I have this bowel condition..." Joey said before tapering off. Everyone looked at him before taking several steps back.

"Too much information Joey." Yugi said.

"NO! That's not what I meant. I can smell something overpoweringly floral and sickly sweet." Duke said, shaking his head. Seto sniffed slightly.

"Now that you mention it, I _**do**_ smell something like that." He muttered. He brought the paper up to his nose an smelled it.

"It's the paper, and I think I know where I've smelled this mixture of scents before." He said looking smug.

"Where?" Tristan asked.

"Samantha Pegasus, she wears this overpowering floral perfume but she also has mild Diabetic ketoacidosis, she's on medication for it." He replied.

"How'd you know that? And _**what**_ does it have to do with the smell?" Bakura asked exasperatedly.

"Well, I had the dubious pleasure of having a meeting with Pegasus that had to wait until he'd lectured her for not taking her medication. Something about it stuck in my mind and an episode of C.S.I. described the same sickly sweet smell that she has." Seto explained.

"So Samantha is behind the kidnapping?" Mai asked, musingly.

"I'd say so, by the wording of the note, I doubt that Pegasus even knows what his daughter's doing." Seto said, looking thoughtful.

"Ok, so we know _**who**_ the kidnapper is, but _**where**_ could she be keeping them?" Bakura asked.

"Wait! Serenity, do you remember last weekend when Samantha invited us to that house her father bought her?" Mai said suddenly.

"Yeah! _**That's**_ probably where she's got them! But where was is again?" Serenity seemed excited but also a little irritated. Cautiously Seto opened his mind to her thoughts.

'_It's great that we know where they are but that means that I won't be able to flirt with Kaiba anymore._' She thought. Seto closed his mind off once more and concentrated on the conversation around him.

"Knowing that Samantha has a house somewhere isn't completely going to help us! We need to know _**where**_ this house is!" Tristan sighed exasperatedly. This of course set pretty much everyone off arguing except for Seto, Yugi and Mai. Finally Mai got fed up with trying to talk but getting interrupted by the others.

"_**Oi!**_" She shouted, everyone instantly stopped arguing and turned to look at her.

"If you'd listened to me in the first place then you'd know that I know where the house is!" She snapped. Yugi jumped up and Seto stood.

"Then let's get going!" Yugi shouted, running from the room. He ran back in.

"Um…where is it?" He asked.

The first thing Kisara was aware of when she woke up was a throbbing headache. She tried to stretch but found that she was bound to a chair. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was a bedroom decorated in varying shades of pink from Barbie to bubblegum. She was tied to a chair that faced the door. To her right was a large bed where Mokuba was tied up and gagged. He looked back at Kisara with fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry cariad, we'll get out of this somehow." She said soothingly. He still looked scared but nodded at her. The sound of the door opening caused Kisara to look towards it. Stood there, dressed in her usual short pink skirt, tight pink top and pink high-heels was Samantha Pegasus.

"I should have known." Kisara sneered at her.

"Hmm…what should have tipped you off? The fact that I'm the only person who you don't have wrapped around your finger? Or perhaps the fact that you _**stole**_ the man _**I'm**_ supposed to be with!" Samantha screamed in her face.

"The only person in this room that has people wrapped around their little finger is you. My friends are loyal to me because I treat them with respect; I don't bitch about them and I certainly don't _**use**_ them!" Kisara said calmly, her sneer still in place.

"I'm _**Samantha Pegasus**_! I can treat people how I like! I'm not some English slut!" Samantha was getting more and more annoyed by Kisara's calm and uncaring attitude towards her.

"I'm only going to say this 1 more time, so pin back your ears and _**listen**_ for once in your life! I'm _**WELSH**_, not English. Also I'm not the one who's slept with pretty much the entire male population of the school." Kisara smirked. Samantha's face went red with rage at this comment, she snarled at Kisara before backhanding her sharply.

"How _**dare**_ you address your betters as such!" She snarled. Kisara didn't say a word, she just looked at Samantha silently with hate in her eyes. Samantha in turn backhanded her on the other cheek. Suddenly a banging noise at the front door made her stop.

"Who the _**Hell**_ is that?" She growled, sweeping out of the room. Kisara heard the sound of a key being turned in a lock and a sound that sounded like a curtain being closed before Samantha's footsteps clicked away and down the stairs.

"Are you ok?" Kisara asked, turning to Mokuba with concern shining in her blue eyes. Mokuba nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Fortune's Fool**_

_Hey, so I really hope none of you want to kill me for having Kisara break up with Kaiba. It __**does**__ have a point, honest!_

_Thanks to __**HopelessRomantic183**__ for the review, here's the next instalment._

_Also thanks to __**ShinabaMorotomo**__, sorry it's taken so long to update, I've had a busy week at work._

_I possibly won't be able to update for the next week as I'm at Richmond Live helping backstage so I'll be away from my computer but I'll update as soon as I can after that. _

_Just so you know, there are scenes of child abuse in this chapter._

_And now some good news. After this chapter there's only going to be 1 more and an epilogue._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Chapter 17**_

"_The course of true love never did run smooth_" _**A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act I, Scene i, line 136**_ by _**William Shakespeare**_

Seto banged angrily at the door, Yugi and the others had never seen him so worked up. What they didn't know was that he blamed himself in a way. It took 10 minutes for Samantha to answer the door, and when she did, she stood blocking the way inside.

"Seto, what a lovely surprise, what can I do for you?" She simpered, getting on Seto's nerves even more. It was lucky for her in a way that Yugi and the others were with him, if they hadn't been Seto wasn't sure what he'd have done but its results wouldn't have been pretty.

"Where's Kisara and Mokuba?" He growled, causing Yugi and the others to look at each other and Samantha to frown slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, simpering again.

"I think you do, and if they're not returned in the condition they were in _**before**_ they were taken, then you will really regret it." He snarled. He slowly tried to calm himself and he did well, the only thing that burst into flames was a fire laid in a grate behind Samantha. She turned and looked at it, slightly confused as to what had happened. Quickly she looked back at Seto.

"Now why would you want _**Kisara**_ when you could have me?" she sneered Kisara's name showing just how little she thought of Kisara.

"Because Kisara is beautiful, intelligent and I _**love**_ her!" Seto snapped, his eyes shifting to their dragon form and flashing angrily, causing Samantha to step back in fear.

"Look, I'll let them go if you promise to leave Kisara and be with me. That's not too hard is it?" Samantha stammered.

"So to save her life, you want me to break the heart of the woman I love?" Seto asked incredulously. Samantha nodded.

"Or you won't find them at all." She said smugly, sure of herself that she'd got Seto right where she wanted him. Seto seemed stunned for a moment but suddenly he smirked.

"Or I could just use this…" He smirked, pulling the Millennium Rod out from inside his trench coat. Everyone apart from Yugi stared at the object, shocked that he even had it, let alone that he knew how to use it.

Taking a deep breath, Seto closed his eyes in concentration. Kisara hadn't told him how to use his Millennium Item as she didn't know but she _**did**_ mention that it would be instinctive for him. Summoning his power, Seto reached out with his mind. Instantly he could sense everyone around him. He could also sense Kisara and Mokuba inside the house and, although he could probably find them, it would take him a while. He searched for Samantha's mind and, when he found it he threw a mental cage around it, pulling her under his control. Once that was done he pulled his mind back slightly, so that he couldn't hear the other's thoughts and opened his eyes. Everyone apart from Yugi and Samantha were staring at him. Seto didn't realise it but while he was using the powers of the Millennium Rod, a Millennium Eye appeared on his forehead, rather like it did with Yugi when he used the powers of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi, of course, knew exactly what was happening so he didn't stare. Samantha was stood with a blank look on her face, Seto turned his attention to her.

"Right, now take us to Kisara and Mokuba." He said sharply. Samantha turned and started walking towards the stairs. Seto quickly walked after her, followed at a distance by Yugi and the others. As they walked, Seto could hear the others talking.

"What happened?" Mai whispered to Yugi.

"Kaiba put Samantha under mind control using the Millennium Rod to get her to take us to Kisa and Mokuba." Yugi whispered back.

"How many times d'ya reckon Moneybags has done that to someone?" Joey asked in a whisper.

"Actually Wheeler, that was the first time I've ever done that." Seto called back to them in answer to Joey's question.

"_**How the bloody HELL did he hear that?**_" Bakura gasped.

"I'm guessing you missed Bryn's update that I'm actually part ddriag, and as such I have excellent hearing." Seto replied with another smirk and a quick glance behind him. To his surprise Yugi was trying to hide a grin at Kaiba's actions. Shaking off his surprise, Seto concentrated on where they were going. Samantha led them to what looked like a blank wall with a tapestry on it but she pulled it back to reveal a door with a key in the lock. She unlocked the door and stood back to let Seto inside.

Seto rushed inside to find Kisara bound to a chair and Mokuba bound and gagged while on a bed.

"Thank the gods you're alright." He breathed. Kisara didn't say anything, she just smiled sadly at him. Seto knew that he needed to talk to her now, before she hid herself away from him but he also knew that he couldn't do it with Yugi and the others listening, it was going to be hard enough for him to tell Kisara what happened to him, let alone anyone else. Remembering that Kisara had mental abilities similar to his own was what helped him decide how to talk to her. He reached out his mind to hers causing Kisara to give him a curious look. Rather than answer verbally Seto simply let a rush of images flow from his mind through to hers.

Kisara couldn't help but gasp as the images flowed from Seto's mind into hers.

_A young Seto was sat in the library at Kaiba Mansion, only the entire room had a much darker decor, his head bent over a desk studying hard. A very small Mokuba came up to him._

"_Seto, will you play with me?" He asked. Seto looked at him, his eyes sad with dark circles underneath them._

"_I can't Mokie, I'm sorry. Gozaburo will be mad if I don't finish my studying." Seto whispered. Mokuba looked upset but nodded and left the room. Seto carried on studying but soon his eyes started to droop and he fell asleep. Suddenly Gozaburo picked him up by the top of his arm._

"_Stop slacking you little bastard!" He screamed before throwing Seto against a bookcase that was no longer there, causing Seto's head to hit it hard. Gozaburo then left the room. Tears fell from Seto's eyes but he got up, wincing, and went back to his studies._

The scene shifted suddenly.

_A much younger Seto and Mokuba were sat outside playing. Suddenly a shadow fell across them. Gozaburo suddenly smacked Seto around the head twice for no reason and stormed off._

As the hundreds of different scenes played out in Kisara's mind, each one worse than the last, tears sprang up in her eyes. Finally there was only one more.

_Seto was acting like a typical 12-year-old boy, excited and exuberant; it was been two weeks before Christmas so it was perfectly natural that he and Mokuba should be excited. But Gozaburo didn't see it that way. As Seto and Mokuba were talking excitedly, he glared at the pair._

"_You! Go to your room! And don't come out until I tell you to!" He snapped at Mokuba, who was only 6 at the time. With a scared look at Seto, Mokuba left the room silently. What happened next came so fast that Seto didn't even realise what was happening until it had happened._

_Gozaburo grabbed Seto by the roots of his hair and lifted him off the ground, causing pain to explode through Seto's head. He was unable to stop the small whimper of pain he issued and Gozaburo heard it._

"_You think that hurt?" Gozaburo sneered, his face right in Seto's. He then threw Seto bodily across the room. Seto landed on a glass coffee table, smashing it to pieces under him and he could feel blood dripping down his back as the glass pierced his back, the pain of which was like a thousand white-hot needles digging into his back. After a few moments of shock, the pain was too much for Seto and he started sobbing slightly._

"_**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING?**__" Gozaburo roared, picking Seto up once more. Seto didn't answer, he just carried on crying, the pain and fear too much for a 12-year-old to not cry about._

"_**IF YOU DON'T STOP THEN I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!**__" Gozaburo snarled. He doubled his fist and smashed it into Seto's stomach, just below his ribs, winding him. This didn't stop Seto crying, in fact it just made him sob even more, only instead of normal sobs, they were wheezing, erratic and panicked sobs as Seto tried to breathe again._

"_It doesn't hurt that badly." Gozaburo sneered again. Again Seto didn't reply, but his wheezing sobs eventually started to become less wheezing as he started to be able to breathe. By this time tears were making their way down Seto's face, streaming constantly from his eyes. This show of emotion really seemed to annoy Gozaburo, more so than Seto's previous excitement. He grabbed Seto by the throat and pinned him against the wall so that his feet were almost a foot off the ground. _

"_Please…stop…" Seto croaked as he started gasping for air._

"_Listen to me you worthless piece of shit, emotions are for the weak! I don't care that you showed them before you became an orphan and I sure as __**hell**__ don't care if you showed them before! But while __**you**__ are under __**my**__ roof you __**will**__ act as I tell you too! Do I make myself clear?" Gozaburo snarled, his features more animal than human. Mutely Seto nodded and Gozaburo let go of his throat, causing him to fall to the floor…_

Once the scene had finished the tears that were in Kisara's eyes fell freely as Seto withdrew his mind. Swiftly Seto was by her side and had untied her before taking her in his arms. Yugi and the others untied Mokuba and took him and Samantha out of the room, giving Seto and Kisara the space they needed.

"I'm sorry I didn't explain it to you before, but it's hard for me to talk about." Seto whispered softly as he held the sobbing Kisara to him.

"I'm such a fool, no wonder you have that cold façade. That man spent so much time hurting you and I've hurt you too." She sobbed brokenly.

"Shhh… I understand why you did it, it was exactly the kick I needed to actually tell you all of this. Besides, it was my fault for not telling you before." Seto said, a slight hitch in his voice.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Kisara asked quietly, still crying her heart out.

"There's nothing to forgive Kisara, I love you but I can see now that I just cause you pain by not talking to you. If you think that it's best for us to be apart then I'll have to live with that." He whispered back, tears forming in his own eyes at his last few words.

"Seto, I really want to be with you, and the fact that you let me in just a little bit means that you're willing to listen to me. I don't know what you think but…" Kisara trailed off, unsure of how to word her thoughts.

"Is that you saying that you want to get back together?" Seto asked, hope in his voice. Kisara nodded.

"I'm glad, I don't know what I'd do without you." Seto whispered before kissing her firmly.

Just before they left, Seto released Samantha's mind.

"Just you wait until my father hears about this!" She shrieked shrilly.

"Well if your father asks me about even 1 word of this then I have more than enough information to give him about what _**you**_'ve been up to. And if you touch _**anyone**_ I care about again, I will make sure that you pay for not only this little stunt but any others you pull as well. Got it?" Seto smirked evilly at her before leaving with the others, his arm firmly wrapped around Kisara's waist.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Fortune's Fool**_

_Hey, so this is the last chapter before the epilogue. It seems so weird that I'm almost finished this fic when I haven't been writing it long. I already have lost of ideas for my next fic so please visit the poll on my profile to vote for which one you want._

_I know this is posted before I said I would but it turns out I still have a bit of time before I leave for Richmond Live._

_Thanks to __**HopelessRomantic183**__, I'm glad you liked the fic and thanks for reviewing. They always make me smile._

_Also thanks to __**Sinner1412**__, hope you're enjoying the fic._

_I don't know if the predictive text thing works with iPhones but I've put it here anyway, Kudos if you manage to find what it means before the epilogue._

_If you're interested, I've created the various outfits for this fic on Polyvore, my profile name is __**Satans_Pixie**__._

_By the way, just as a word of warning, there __**will**__ be lemons in this chapter!_

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

"…_When I said I would die a bachelor, I did not think I should live till I were married._" _**Much Ado About Nothing, Act 2, Scene iii **_by _**William Shakespeare**_

Neither Seto nor Kisara said it to each other but they knew that they were back together. What surprised Joey was just how different Seto was when he was with Kisara, he was more open and far less cold; once Seto had said something to Joey in a friendly, teasing way. Yugi was not surprised however, before Kisara and Seto had admitted their feelings for each other, Atem had shown him a small part of their past in Ancient Egypt, nothing too intimate, just Seth and Kisara's wedding. This, of course, meant that Yugi had known all along that they would end up together, even if they didn't. Samantha left them alone after the kidnapping incident, even though her father was a complete douche-bag at times, he never really considered doing serious harm to anyone. She knew that if her father found out what she'd done then she'd lose everything and in her mind, that wasn't an option.

Both Kisara and Seto passed their classes with flying colours, not that that was any surprise. Both of them were highly intelligent and had always excelled in their classes before. They both received unconditional offers to the same university, they realised when they both received the acceptance letters that they'd unknowingly applied to the same university, the one in Domino itself. It was then that Seto did something that most people never expected him to do. Shortly after he and Kisara confirmed their attendance at the university, he asked Kisara to move in with him and Mokuba. Over the next several months, Kisara and Seto were the perfect couple, even when they disagreed about something they usually came to some compromise. It was after about 6 months of them living together that something changed in Seto's attitude; while he knew that Kisara loved him and would never leave him, other men didn't seem to realise that. Several times Seto had had to pull some man away from her when they were intent on attempting to seduce her. It was just after the fifth time that had happened that Seto realised something, those men assumed that he didn't love her as much as he did, they were attempting to steal her away because they though it wouldn't have a profound effect on him. More than that though, he realised that he didn't want her just as his girlfriend, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, exactly like he had been in his dream. With Mokuba, Bryn and (surprisingly) Yugi's help he started making plans for their 1 year anniversary.

Kisara didn't suspect anything when Seto told her that he wanted to take her out for a meal on their anniversary. She took her usual care when she was dressing, selecting a tea-length, black dress with a cream sash, her phone beeped with a message from Seto, he'd had to work that day and was letting her know that he was on his way home. With a small smile Kisara typed a quick response.

'_**Ok, see you soon. XXX oh, and Seto. Put your phone on predictive text and type '41568319681'.**_' She then set about doing her make-up. She used a pale blue cream eye shadow and ringed her eyes with black eyeliner before emphasising her eyelashes with black mascara and adding bright red lipstick. She then pulled on a pair of cream high heels with a black heel, black strap and black toes. She'd curled her hair lightly so it fell around her face in soft curls and waves. She grabbed a silver necklace on a blue ribbon with a blue stone in the middle and matching earrings. She then grabbed a black handbag with a black fabric rose on it and put her phone, a compact mirror and her make-up in it and grabbed a black jacket before leaving the room.

Seto had arrived back at the mansion a few moments after he'd gotten Kisara's reply. He'd followed her instructions and couldn't help but smile when he read what the predictive text had selected. He'd quickly changed into a nice suit and stood waiting for Kisara at the bottom of the stairs.

It was half an hour later that they were sat in a small French restaurant enjoying _soupe d'huître_, _rôti de poulet avec citron et romarin_ and _torte au chocolat avec le coulis de myrtille et vin _with a bottle of French red wine. Seto smiled as he watched her enjoy her dessert, over the past year he'd learnt that she had a real sweet-tooth, in fact, she frequently indulged in something sweet as a snack. After their meal, Seto suggested that they took a walk. Again, Kisara didn't think anything of it, not even when Seto said that he wanted to walk in the garden at Kaiba Mansion.

They ended up walking by the large lake in the gardens, one of Kisara's favourite places due to its peaceful and tranquil atmosphere. After a while, Seto stopped walking and pulled Kisara into a soft and gentle kiss which she returned happily. After a few moments Seto pulled away from her, causing Kisara to look at him curiously. He didn't answer, but rather he picked up her left hand and gently brushed a kiss on the back of it, making a large but sweet smile spread across her face, love shining in her eyes. Swiftly, before anything else could distract him from his task, Seto kneeled on one knee in the snow in front of her and pulled out a small, black velvet covered box.

"We've been dating for a year now and while you seem happy to continue that way I recently realised that I'm not. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Kisara, will you marry me?" He asked, looking up at her. As he spoke tears started to fill Kisara's eyes and, once he'd finished, she knew exactly what her answer would be.

"Yes…yes…" She whispered through her tears, a smile on her face letting Seto know that they were tears of happiness. Seto stood and opened the ring box, revealing a silver ring that had a round diamond flanked by 2 sapphires with 3 smaller diamonds on either side of those as well. Gently he slid it onto her ring finger before just holding her hand. The ring was itself was small as she had very delicate hands but it fit perfectly and complimented her pale skin beautifully. Both Seto and Kisara looked at the ring for a few moments before looking deep in each others eyes. Seto once more pulled Kisara into a kiss, although this time it was deep and passionate. Kisara returned the kiss with equal passion, winding her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him.

Neither of them knew just how they made it back to the house, or how they ended up in Seto's bedroom, all without really breaking their kiss. Whatever happened, they ended up in Seto's bedroom in only their underwear entwined on his bed. Suddenly Kisara stopped. Seto looked at her concerned.

"Seto, I'm scared. I've never done this before." She whispered. Seto understood, Kisara was a virgin.

"If you don't want to do this then…" He started but Kisara stopped him.

"I do want to do this but I'm scared." She said softly, looking unsure of herself. Instead of replying Seto just kissed her softly, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"Everything will be fine, if you want me to stop at any time then just say so and I will." He whispered gently. Kisara nodded and leaned up to kiss Seto once more. Slowly and carefully he removed her bra as he deepened the kiss once more, causing Kisara's passion to reawaken. He began to gently caress her sides as he moved his kisses from her mouth to her neck. Kisara shuddered and gasped in pleasure as Seto gently caressed her body. Slowly he kissed his way down to her breasts before taking the right nipple into his mouth and gently caressing her left one. Kisara continued to gasp and moan as Seto skilfully worked on her. Seto gently moved his hands down her body before reaching her core; as the tips of his fingers on his right hand came into contact with it, Kisara's hips bucked involuntarily and she gasped in pleasure. After a few moments of continuing this Seto kissed Kisara deeply while removing his boxers, releasing his straining erection. He stopped kissing her for just a moment.

"Kisara, are you sure about this?" He asked softly. Kisara smiled and nodded, pulling him into a heated kiss. Seto gently placed his erection at Kisara's entrance and hesitated slightly and looked into Kisara's eyes. Instead of being their normal bright blue they were darkened by lust to a dark smouldering blue. Seeing the obvious lust in Kisara's eyes, Seto quickly thrust, breaking through Kisara's barrier. She whimpered and some tears escaped her eyes at the sharp pain. Seto stilled his movements and gently kissed the tears away.

"It's alright Kisara, there'll be no more pain now." He whispered, holding her as she sobbed in pain.

After a few moments, Kisara stopped sobbing. Cautiously Seto withdrew before thrusting back in. Both he and Kisara moaned at the sensation. They started moving together, increasing their rhythm. To Kisara it seemed like there was a small bubble of pleasure that was welling up inside her and, with each thrust, it grew in size until the bubble burst, causing Kisara to cry out as her orgasm washed over her. Her walls clamped down on him like a vice and the quakes from her climax were so strong that they triggered Seto's own climax; he came shouting her name and collapsed slightly on top of her, his head buried in the crook of Kisara's shoulder. They lay there for a while, their hearts pounding, breathing fast, their bodies bathed in sweat. Finally Seto rolled off Kisara and pulled her gently into his arms. They fell asleep in that position a short while later.

From that night on, Kisara would sleep with Seto in his bed rather than in her own room. They had sex numerous times after that night as well, usually in bed at home but once, when Seto was working late, Kisara went to Kaiba Corp to try and persuade him to come home. She managed it, but only because they ended up having sex in his office and he eagerly returned home for round 2.

6 months later, Seto and Kisara married. They'd wanted a quiet ceremony with family and friends and a simple reception, which they didn't quite manage as all of Kisara's friends planned the reception as a surprise. Kisara looked stunning in her strapless white dress with a royal blue and silver trim. She wore silver eye shadow and outlined her eyes with black liquid eyeliner to emphasise them. She also wore black mascara and her favourite bright red lipstick. To match her engagement ring, Seto had bought her a necklace and earring set with sapphires and diamonds. On her head she wore a simple silver tiara set with white moonstones and opals, but no veil. She carried a bouquet of white lilies as her father, a tall Welshman with black hair and blue eyes, escorted her down the aisle to where Seto stood waiting with his best man. Funnily enough, the person he chose was _**not**_ Mokuba. When they'd visited her family in Wales just after he'd proposed, Seto had spent quite a bit of time around Kisara's cousin, Severus, while the women were discussing the wedding dress. He'd found that he got on very well with his soon-to-be cousin-in-law and had asked him to be his best man, an honour which Severus was happy to accept.

During the reception, Kisara and Seto shared their first dance to 'At the Beginning', holding each other close and gazing into each other's eyes. After the song had finished they danced for a couple more songs before sitting down for a break. All their guests were having a wonderful time, Joey (who'd caught the garter) was sat in a corner with Mai (who'd caught the bouquet), talking quietly, only having eyes for each other. Hermione and Bryn were dancing, a large engagement ring shining on her finger and they talked as they danced, planning their own wedding. Ginny and Draco were sat at a nearby table, they'd married 5 months before and Ginny was already pregnant, although Kisara suspected that she was already pregnant during the wedding. Severus, rather surprisingly, was dancing with Isis; they'd been dating for a few months but everyone could see that they were as in love as Kisara and Seto were. Yugi was dancing with a very pretty girl called Sita, one of Kisara's old school friends. Rather sweetly, Mokuba was dancing with Adelaide, Severus' little sister. Already, Kisara could see the sparks of romance there, even though they were only 12. Both of them had been part of the wedding, Mokuba was one of the groomsmen (along with Bryn and Draco) while Adelaide was a bridesmaid with Ginny and Isis (Hermione was the maid-of-honour). Only one of the original group of Yugi's friends was missing, Tea had received an invitation but she was unable to attend as she had rehearsals for a ballet. Around 10 pm, Seto and Kisara headed off on their three week honeymoon to the Seychelles while Mokuba went to stay with Yugi (his choice).


	19. Epilogue

_**Fortune's Fool**_

_Hey everyone, this is the final part of this fanfic. *sniffles slightly*. But as one story ends, another begins. I'm giving everyone a couple more days to vote on which fanfic you want me to write next (although I __**do**__ have a very good idea which one it will be). If there's a tie between any of the choices then I'll try to write them all but I'll make sure that I do my favourite out of them first._

_Thanks to __**HopelessRomantic183**__, you've stuck with me through to the very end, this fic is essentially dedicated to you now._

_Thanks to __**Sinner1412**__ for adding this story to their story alert and their favourite story list._

_Before I finish this I'll tell you the link between the quotes. They're all from the same author: __**William Shakespeare**__, as is the title which is taken from part of a quote from '__**Romeo and Juliet**__' which goes like:_

'_**Benvolio:**__ Romeo, away, be gone!_

_The citizens are up and Tybalt slain._

_Stand not amaz'd, the Prince will doom thee death_

_If thou art taken. Hence be gone, away!_

_**Romeo:**__ O, I am fortune's fool!_' _**Romeo and Juliet, Act III, Scene i, lines 134-138**__._

_Just so you know, here Kisara calls Seto 'Darling' in Japanese while Seto uses a Welsh term of endearment when he speaks to Kisara._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Epilogue**_

"_The wheel is come full circle…_" _**King Lear, Act V, Scene iii, line 208 **_by _**William Shakespeare**_

Kisara walked softly through the halls of Kaiba Corp. She'd been married to Seto for 2 months and was still having a hard time believing her luck. She'd married the man she loved and they were blissfully happy. Gently she knocked on the door to Seto's office; before long his voice called out 'Come in!' irritably. She sighed, guessing that he hadn't had a very good day, and opened the door.

Seto looked up as she entered the room; when he saw that it was his wife, a smile lit up his face.

"Hi _Koishii_." She smlied softly as she walked over to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"What did the doctor say _Cariad_?" Seto asked, his face slightly worried.

"It's nothing serious, just like I told you." She said, sitting on his lap.

"Kisara, if you're throwing up every morning then it _**has**_ to be something serious! I'll get you a new doctor." Seto scowled, picking his phone up to find a new doctor for Kisara.

"Seto, it's nothing serious because it's perfectly _**natural**_ for someone in my condition." Kisara sighed.

"Condition? What are you…?" Seto stopped dialling and put his phone back down. He looked slightly confused.

"Seto…what would you say if I told you that you're going to be a father?" Kisara asked, a small smile on her face. Seto stared at her in slight shock for a moment.

"You're…?" He asked, not even able to finish his sentence.

"Pregnant? Yes, I'm pregnant!" She answered, suddenly worried that he wouldn't want the child. Suddenly Seto jumped up and whirled her around!

"Kisara that's great news!" He said with a big grin on his face. Kisara soon turned a little green from the spinning.

"I'm glad you're excited but could you stop spinning me? I'm feeling a little ill now." She said faintly. Seto stopped immediately but he kissed her soundly.

"How many weeks along are you?" He asked sitting down and pulling her into his lap once more.

"8. I must have fallen pregnant on our honeymoon." She replied, a huge smile on her face.

"There's something else too Seto. I think it's a…" Kisara said suddenly.

"Boy." Seto finished for her.

"How did you know? The only reason I have an idea this early is due to my being a ddriag." Kisara asked, dumbfounded.

"Let's just say that a dream told me." Seto smiled. He then proceeded to explain the dream to her. Once he'd finished Kisara had happy tears in her eyes.

"So you dreamed about our future _**before**_ we were even together, you really are my soul mate." She said softly. Seto simply smiled.

"Let's go home and tell Mokuba he's going to be an uncle." He said, shutting down his laptop and putting it in his briefcase. He then put his phone in his pocket, picked up his briefcase, took Kisara's hand and led her from the room to reveal the beginning of his own family.

_**The End**_


End file.
